Un pedacito de Cass
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Un adolescente Castiel regresa del purgatorio sin ningún recuerdo de su pasado o de su antigüedad como ángel, los hermanos Winchester se encuentran con el niño y es Dean quien decide convertirse en su padre para protegerlo de una gran amenaza que esta en su búsqueda. Cass tiene problemas para adaptarse a su nuevo papá. Advertencia de contenido: Spanking, castigo corporal.
1. El regalo

**Un Pedacito de Cass.**

- Sam, sammy… vamos despierta - le decía a Sam a su hermano mientras lo movía bruscamente en la cama, Sam se despertó molesto.

- ¿Qué quieres Deán? Son como las 4 de la mañana - se quejo Sam, Deán le hizo una señal para que se quedara callado y le señalo una sombra que iba acercándose baja la puerta, Sam se vistió en segundos y ambos tomaron sus armas, listos para atacar.

La puerta del motel fue derribada y una mujer vestida de color negro y rubia entro, dejando ver sus enormes dientes de piraña (ella era un leviathan). Deán se quedo paralizado por unos segundos, pues el rostro de la mujer le era familiar.

**_Recuerdo del Purgatorio_**

**_Deán corría con Benny y Cass alrededor de un rio de sangre, cuando una especie de meteoro cayó del cielo gris y una masa negra empezó a cobrar forma de hombre delante de Deán, él sabía que era un Leviathan así que se dispuso a matarlo pero mientras lo hacia otro meteoro cayo y la mujer apareció para matar a Cass._**

Deán regreso en si cuando escucho el grito de su hermano quien estaba siendo atacado por la mujer, tomo su hacha y con un rápido golpe le corto la cabeza a la mujer y ayudo a Sam a ponerse de pie.

- ¿Estás bien Sammy? - pregunto sin dejar de ver el cadáver de Leviathan en el suelo, no podían dejar que se regenerara.

- Si, aun que la próxima vez agradecería que interfieras antes… ¿Qué cosa te ha pasado Deán? Te has quedado como idiota - se quejo Sam, Deán dejo caer el hacha al suelo y volvió a sentarse mientras se cubría el rostro con sus manos.

- Lo lamento Sam, es que… esa maldita… ella es una de las que asesino a Cass - dijo cansado, Sam se quedo pasmado y tomo el hacha del suelo para después partir a la mujer en pedacitos.

- Maldita zorra… esto es por cargarte a mi amigo - decía una y otra vez, Deán estaba sorprendido de la reacción de su hermano, pero no dijo nada simplemente espero a que Sam se calmara o se cansara.

- Nunca me has contado nada de ahí Deán… ¿Cómo fue?... digo… Cass… el cómo…

- ¿Murió? Sam no quiero hablar de ello, por favor no me preguntes mas del asunto - dijo Deán, Sam dio un bufido de enojo.

- Claro a mi no me quieres contar nada pero a tu amigo el vampiro, le cuentas hasta tus sueños - reclamo el menor, Deán rodo los ojos.

- Basta ya Sam… Benny no tiene nada que ver aquí, si me ayudo a escapar y no te lo dije pero ya es hora de que te dejes de ese rollo… cuando esté listo para hablar de eso, vas a ser la primera persona en escucharme y lo sabes - explico Deán, Sam asintió un poco más calmado pues sabía que su hermano siempre pasaba con esa etapa de negación ante las cosas antes de hablar, había pasado con la muerte de su padre, con la muerte de Ellen y Jo e incluso cuando fue al infierno.

Los hermanos regresaron a dormir y Deán no pudo quitarse la imagen de Cass gritándole por ayuda para salir de un risco lleno de Leviathanes en el purgatorio, el se sentía culpable por haberlo dejado ahí y era la razón por la que nunca le contaría a Sam sobre lo ocurrido antes de escapar del purgatorio.

El sueño de la muerte de Cass se repetía y repetía en la mente de Deán, hasta que la escena cambio y una vieja conocida de Deán apareció como parte del recuerdo.

- ¿Anna? - pregunto dudoso, ella le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Hola Deán… tengo la sensación de que no deberías estar atormentándote con este recuerdo - dijo ella, Deán la seguía mirando con recelo pues la última vez que la había visto, ella había querido matar a sus padres.

- Si de algo sirve… lamento mucho lo que hice, tenía miedo de que el Apocalipsis acabara con el mundo… supongo que debí confiar en que ustedes tendrían un plan B… por cierto felicitaciones por haber acabado con eso. - dijo ella con una sonrisa leve, Deán asintió.

- ¿Por qué estas en mi mente? Tú estas muerta ¿o no? - pregunto confundido.

- Lo estoy… pero ¿A dónde crees que vamos los Ángeles cuando morimos?

- ¿Al purgatorio? - pregunto Deán.

- Si, nosotros también somos seres sobrenaturales… Y yo estoy muerta, sigo en el purgatorio solo que he cobrado unos favores, tenia que hablar contigo… Deán yo estuve con ustedes en el purgatorio, vi todo lo que paso con Castiel - dijo ella en un hilito de voz llena de pena y dolor.

- Entonces…. Sabes que fue mi culpa… yo lo deje morir Anna

- No Deán…. Tú no dejaste morir a nadie, tu destino era regresar a la tierra… no te podías quedar en ese lugar, mereces más que eso y Cass lo sabia … Aun así… Deán, Castiel no está muerto - exclamo ella con una leve sonrisa, Deán había estado mirando al suelo todo el tiempo pero cuando escucho esas palabras, su alma regreso a el podía sentir como si el corazón le volviera a latir.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Entonces… Cass… ¿El sigue ahí?

- Se quedo el purgatorio, cuando te fuiste…Balthazar y yo… lo salvamos de los Leviathanes y encontramos una forma de que regresara a su mundo…. La cosa fue que no regreso solo y tu lo viste Deán - explico Anna.

Deán ahora comprendía que Anna se estaba refiriendo que cuando Cass regreso a la tierra había traído a la mujer que había matado con él… pero eso ya no importaba.

- ¿Donde está Cass? - pregunto esperanzado.

- Deán… tienes que saber que el hechizo que hicimos para enviar a Cass fue muy poderoso y muy antiguo… Cass tuvo que hacer un sacrificio y es probable que este… algo diferente, cuando lo encuentres … aun así los otros Ángeles y yo estamos seguros de que podrás cuidarlo - decía Anna, en ese momento Deán despertó en su cama de motel… la sensación de la mano de Anna en su mejilla aun se sentía, lo que le indico que todo era verdad.

- ¿Estás bien? - pregunto Sam quien iba entrando con un café en la mano.

- Sam… es Cass… Castiel está vivo y lo tenemos que encontrar - decía Deán con la mirada perdida pero con un tono de ilusión, Sam se quedo pasmado con la noticia y simplemente se dedico a seguir a su hermano quien arranco el impala a toda velocidad por un rumbo desconocido.

Deán estaba recordando el camino por donde él y Benny habían logrado salir del purgatorio, cerca de 4 horas en carretera logro llegar al punto exacto.

- Deán… ¿Estás seguro de que el está bien?... porque hace 24 horas no querías hablar de él y ahora - Sam no pudo terminar de hablar pues Deán se giro a hacerle una señal para que se callara y entonces los 2 escucharon pasos livianos por el bosque.

- Cass… CASS… ¿eres tú? - gritaba Deán mientras corría despavorido por el bosque, Sam detrás de el… alumbrando el camino con su linterna, Deán se detuvo abruptamente y Sam choco con su espalda… ambos quedaron pasmados con lo que miraron.

- Por dios… es el, pero como. - Sam no podía ni articular palabras correctas para la imagen que estaba ante sus ojos.

- Deben ser las consecuencias de las que me hablo Anna - murmuro Deán antes de correr y dejarse caer de rodillas a un lado de Cass, quien ahora estaba convertido en un adolescente de unos 14 o 15 años, vestido con la gabardina y todo el traje del manicomio que le quedaba demasiado grande para su cuerpecito.

- Vamos Cass despierta - decía Deán y cuando toco el pecho del niño, una luz blanca salió de su mano y entonces Cass despertó.

El niño empezó a gemir y a llorar, era como si estuviera en una especie de ataque de pánico que le permitía dejar de patalear la tierra y de empujar a Deán con fuerza.

- Cass… soy yo, soy Deán - dijo en un intento de calmar a su amigo, el chico se quedo mas confundido y empezó a mirar hacia todas partes.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Quién soy yo? - pregunto el niño en pánico y con un montón de lagrimas y mocos viniendo en su rostro, Deán y Sam se miraron confundidos por un segundos… Cass era un niño que no tenía memoria (otra vez), ahora sí que estaban totalmente perdidos.

***Historia dedicada a Lizzy por que sus comentarios siempre me hacen querer escribir mas, muchas gracias¡ porfavor siéntanse libres de darme ideas, sugerencias para esta historia, como veran introduci personajes muertos Anna y Balthazar que fueron los 2 angeles que ame casi como a Cass... asi que ustedes manden chicos =D**

**Porfavor Review¡**


	2. El nuevo orden

- Tranquilo, somos tus amigos… no te vamos a hacer daño, solo necesito que te levantes y vengas con nosotros - le dijo Deán al chico con un tono de voz suavecito que hizo a Sam dudar de que estaba frente a su hermano mayor.

- vamos, confía en mí - dijo Deán, el niño dudo un segundo pero al final tomo la mano del hombre e intento levantarse pero un grito de dolor salió de su boca, fue ahí que los hermanos se dieron cuenta de que estaba herido de una rodilla así que Deán lo tuvo que cargar en sus brazos y llevarlo al impala.

El viaje de regreso a casa fue bastante tenso, Cass iba llorando de dolor y angustia en el asiento de atrás mientras que los hermanos Winchester solo iban pensando en lo que iban a hacer, un niño sin memoria y más siendo una persona tan buscada como Cass no podía ser descuidada.

Deán cargo a Cass dentro del apartamento y lo dejo en la cama, donde a los pocos segundos de estar acostado se quedo dormido.

- ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer ahora? - pregunto Sam, interrumpiendo el incomodo silencio que estaba formándose en la habitación, Deán se paso una mano por el rostro sin dejar de mirar al chico en su cama.

- No lo sé Sam, digo… el es Cass… es nuestro amigo y ahora esta convertido en un niño… pequeño, sin memoria y sobre todo indefenso… no podemos dejarlo tirado por su cuenta, no como la última vez que lo dejamos con Meg.

- Entonces…. Voy a empezar a buscar una solución, debe haber un hechizo o algo que pueda revertir esto - dijo Sam y se puso a buscar información en su computadora y libros.

Deán por su parte se quedo casi toda la noche velando el sueño de Cass, estaba feliz porque su amigo estaba vivo y fue ahí cuando se empezó a preguntar ¿Qué haría el hombre más sensato en su situación? Ósea que haría su padre en caso de encontrar a alguien querido en problemas.

Deán se había quedado dormido en medio de un mar de pensamientos y a la mañana siguiente se despertó por el sonido de una lámpara cayéndose al suelo, se levanto de la cama con la pistola en la mano pero la guardo al segundo de haber visto a Cass mirando expectante la lámpara rota en el suelo.

- Hey amigo ¿Cómo estás? - pregunto con la esperanza de que él pudiera recordar algo pero no era así, Cass se agacho para tomar la lámpara pero Deán se apresuro a detenerlo.

- No la toques, te puedes cortar… Sam - grito Deán, en segundos su hermano salió del baño mientras se cepilla los dientes.

- Ahora lo limpio - murmuro Sam y regreso al baño, Deán le sonrió y tomo los hombros de Cass para volverlo a sentar en la cama.

- No te asustes, voy a curarte la herida - dijo señalando la rodilla y el pedazo de pantalón roto de Cass, el niño lo miro con duda.

- ¿Quie… quien eres t..u? - balbuceo el niño, ahí Deán se dio cuenta de que Cass tenía algunos problemitas para hablar de la forma correcta y el no tenía la respuesta correcta para hablar con el chico… no podía llegar a decirle"Hey amigo me llamo Deán y matamos cosas del mal juntos, eres un Ángel buscado por demonios y monstruos" porque eso lo asustaría.

Deán no respondió y rápidamente se puso a curarle la herida al niño, quien no dejo de moverse y lloriquear todo el tiempo, hasta que Deán le puso la vendoleta.

- ¿Quie… quien eres t..u? - volvió a preguntar entre lagrimas, Deán podía sentir una espina en su corazón por el dolor que le estaba causando a su amigo, entonces la respuesta a sus ruegos vino a su mente… él conocía por experiencia que cuando se tiene tanto miedo y confusión como la de Cass solo había una persona que podía hacer sentir bien a cualquiera.

- Hey, vamos mírame… soy tu papá - dijo Deán lentamente y tratando de que sus palabras llegaran a la mente del niño y así pareció ser por unos segundos, hasta que se quedo mirándolo raro otra vez.

- ¿Qué es un papá? - pregunto con una mejor dicción pero como si fuera un niñito de 3 años, aun así su pregunta era buena, muy buena tanto que hizo pensar a Deán un montón de veces en la respuesta correcta pero no lo logro, pero para su suerte Sam entro para limpiar la lámpara rota.

- El es tu tío Sam - dijo señalando a su hermano, quien alcanzo a escuchar y se quedo impactado. - Y te va a explicar lo que quieras saber - dijo Deán y se levanto de la cama, le quito la escoba a Sam y le susurro al oído. - No lo eches a perder, luego te explico - luego lo empujo hacia la cama

Sam le sonrió levemente a Cass y se quedo pensando en todos los libros que había leído sobre ser padre (cosa que hizo en un intento de comprender a John Winchester)

- Bueno… un papá… es, es … alguien que te ama, cuida de ti y sobre todo te protege… piensa en tu papá como alguien a quien debes obedecer, tienes que hacer lo que te diga y sobre todo tu papá es alguien a quien debes tener como modelo a seguir - dijo Sam, la cara de Cass paso a ser un enigma pues parecía haber entendido pero a la vez parecía no haber comprendido nada.

- ¿el… es quien me..ee cui..daa? – balbuceo Cass mientras señalaba a Deán, Sam sintió con una sonrisa torcida, le parecía una muy mala idea lo que estaba haciendo Deán.

- ¿Quién soy? Mi nom..br..e ¿cuál? - trato de preguntar el niño, aun que el enredado en su cabeza apenas lo dejaba formular sus palabras, Sam se quedo frio y miro a Deán quien se sentó junto a ellos y abrazo al niño.

- Tu nombre es Casey… Casey Winchester - dijo Deán, Sam lo miro impactado de que se atreviera a cambiarle el nombre.

- Pero nosotros te llamamos Cass - agrego Sam, esta vez Deán fue quien lo miro impactado, aun que al niño realmente parecía importarle poco lo que estaba pasando.

- Cariño, ven…. Necesito que te des un baño - dijo Deán y jalo la mano del chico hacia el baño, Deán tenía algo de experiencia con chicos gracias a Ben.

- Quítate todo esto y después párate bajo el agua, yo vendré por ti - dijo mientras abría la regadera y salía del baño, era algo irresponsable dejar a un niño tan perdido como Cass solo pero el necesitaba hablar con Sam

- ¿Qué ha sido todo eso Deán? ¿Su padre? ¿no podías inventar otra cosa Deán? - se quejo Sam

- Shh, cállate Sam, el te puede escuchar… además ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Piénsalo Sam, Cass tiene un montón de enemigos… Leviathanes, demonios, CROWLEY… si alguien se entera de su estado lo van a matar y yo no estoy dispuesto a dejarlo morir.

- Tampoco lo dejaría morir Deán, ¿pero no se te ocurrió pensar que decirle la verdad podría ser mejor?

- Lo pensé Sam, pero él está lleno de miedo… dios santo es un niño, uno que necesita sentirse seguro y tu sabes que ese tipo de seguridad solo puede darla un padre … además sabes que Cass y yo siempre tuvimos… una conexión - dijo Deán con una mueca de incomodidad por tener que admitirlo pero eso hizo comprender a Sam la nobleza de su acto.

- Bueno no lo niego, además Cass siempre fue como… como un niño que no conocía al mundo y tu lo ayudaste a cambiar, le enseñaste… quien mejor para ser su padre - admitió Sam

- ¿Y el nombre? ¿Casey de donde ha salido eso? - pregunto Sam con gracia, Dean rodo los ojos.

- Suena parecido a Cass, le podemos seguir diciendo asi... ademas Castiel sonaba bastante duro y extraño para ese niño tan bonito - dijo se quedo callado mientras asimilaba que su decisión iba a traer algunas consecuencias. con ironia y se quedo callado mientras asimilaba que su decisión iba a traer algunas consecuencias.

- Bueno, quédate con el… creo que vamos a necesitar algunas cosas para el - dijo Deán y tomo su cazadora para después salir de compras para su nuevo hijo.

Sam suspiro con fuerza y entro al baño para supervisar a su nuevo sobrino, no pudo evitar reírse de ver que el chico no sabía ni como quitarse el enorme abrigo café, si que iba a ser una enorme tarea volver a enseñarle todo a Cass.

*** Lizzy muchas gracias por tu ultimo review, para mi es todo un honor que me sigas en estas aventuras (eres de las pocas personas que me hacen creer que mi trabajo de escrito es leido alguna vez XD) me alegra mucho que te gustara... Anita gracias por tu review tan especial, tienes razon Castiel es un niño hermoso... mis plegarias estan en que LITTLEHOSHI REGRESE PRONTO¡ (i miss her)**

**Vienen mas sorpresa en esta historia, por favor sientanse libres de ayudarme con sugerencias... seria lindo =D**

**Porfavor Review**


	3. La revision

Deán fue a una tienda comercial a conseguir ropa para su nuevo chico, posiblemente camino por un montón de pasillos, buscando la ropa correcta para Cass pero entonces se dio cuenta de que nunca lo lograría, pues él no tenía ninguna idea de tallas y esas cosas por suerte una empleada se le acerco para ayudar.

- ¿Está buscando algo en especial señor? - pregunto ella, Deán se giro y miro el nombre de su gafete para hablarle.

- Si… Hem… ¿Lizzy? - pregunto, ella asintió. - estoy buscando ropa para un chico, mide como 1. 70, es delgado no debe pasar de los 70 kg - explico haciendo señas del frágil cuerpo de Cass, la mujer sonrió y empezó a buscar entre la ropa.

- Vienen muchos como usted por aquí… ¿divorciado? ¿Padre soltero? - pregunto ella, Deán se aclaro la garganta para responder.

- Divorciado, su madre entro a rehabilitación - mintió, ella hizo una mueca de lamento y le dio un par de camisetas y pantalones a Deán.

- Son 3 juegos de vestir… supongo que debe ser un niño no mayor a 15 años - murmuro ella, Deán le echo un vistazo rápido a toda la ropa y aun que no le convencía del todo vestir a Cass de otra forma a la tradicional sabía que no tenia mas opción.

- Una cosa más ¿tendrá un traje? ¿Y una gabardina café de esta talla? - pregunto el, la mujer se quedo pensativa pero asintió con un brillo especial en sus ojos y se fue para buscar el traje., cuando Deán vio la ropa sonrió con mucha ironía pues era una especie de réplica exacta de prendas para un miniCass.

Deán regreso a casa y se encontró a Cass vestido solo con unos bóxers y una camiseta larga de Sam (que le hacía parecer una especie de pijama), el chico estaba sentado en la mesa de la pequeña cocina y Sam le estaba enseñando a escribir y a sostener un lápiz.

-Hey Deán - dijo Sam, tratando de sonar casual, Cass por su parte de levanto de la silla y torpemente se dejo caer sobre el pecho de Deán en un abrazo, los hermanos Winchester solo se miraron con dulzura y Deán dudo un poco pero al final terminar por dejar caer su cabeza sobre la cabecita del chico.

- Hola cass - murmuro, el niño realmente le estaba apretando el abrazo era como si no quisiera despegársele nunca.

- Mira lo que te traje cass - dijo Deán, logrando separar al chico de su cuerpo y mostrándole la ropa de las bolsas, Cass solo se quedaba mirando expectante, mientras que Deán le media la ropa por encima (escaneándolo con la mirada) y se daba cuenta de que esa vendedora Lizzy tenía muy buen ojo.

- Cass, cariño ¿Por qué no sigues escribiendo? - le dijo Sam y casi lo tuvo que regresar a rastras a la mesa de la cocina, después regreso para hablar con Deán.

- ¿Qué está haciendo? - pregunto Deán, Sam se giro para comprobar que Cass estaba escribiendo en su hoja de papel.

- ¿Recuerdas a mi amigo Sweets de la universidad? - pregunto Sam, Deán asintió mientras recordaba, ya habían pasado 6 años desde que había ayudado a Lance Sweets con un fantasma que lo estaba persiguiendo, ahora el muchacho era un importante psicólogo para el FBI.

- Bueno, le comente lo que está pasando con Cass … acerca de su pérdida de memoria y dijo que mañana vendrá a hacerle una evaluación… me pidió que comprobara si sus funciones motoras estaban bien… empecé por la escritura pero me di cuenta de que no sabía ni sostener el lápiz, mucho menos el bolígrafo así que le enseñe… aprende rápido, aun que le está costando un poquito - dijo Sam y le mostro una hoja a Deán, llena de garabatos.

- Su letra es más fea que la tuya Sam - dijo Deán con ironía y un par de de horas más tarde los 3 se fueron a dormir, con Cass no hubo mucho problema pues nuevamente se durmió al instante de recostarse en cama… era como si su cuerpo estuviera tan agotado que necesitaba dormir mucho.

Al día siguiente llego el Dr. Lance Sweets al motel, enseguida se puso al corriente de información sobre su nuevo paciente con Sam (quien le conto todo sobre Cass, su vida cono Ángel, sus episodios de amnesia anteriores, lo que paso con Lucifer)

- Ha pasado por mucho - murmuro Sweets, mirando la puerta del cuarto del motel y tratando de imaginar cómo debía ser aquel ser tan magnífico que describía Sam, pero su mirada fue distraída cuando Deán salió del cuarto.

- Deán Winchester… no has cambiado nada - dijo Sweets con una sonrisa, misma que desapareció cuando Deán lo miro fríamente.

- Tu tampoco cerebro - dijo con ironía y rompió en carcajadas, luego se dieron un breve apretón de manos.

- Sam me ha explicado todo… es un caso, peculiar por decirlo así… no tengo experiencia con Ángeles pero si con niños, así que veremos que puedo hacer por el - dijo Sweets, Deán miro a Sam con enojo pues no podía creer que le comentara su secreto a un casi desconocido.

- El es profesional Deán, no va a decir nada ¿verdad Sweets? - pregunto Sam

- Verdad Sam, soy un especialista muy profesional y entiendo del tema…. Pueden confiar en mi…. Bien, vamos a ver a nuestro angelito. - dijo el hombre mientras se frotaba las manos, estaba ansioso de conocer a un Ángel… a uno de verdad.

- Cass, el es Lance… un buen amigo, ven a saludarlo - dijo Deán, el niño giro su cabecita de la hoja que estaba escribiendo y dejo ver que estaba vestido como todo un chico normal (jeans y camiseta amarilla) a Dean le costo asimilar la imagen de un nuevo Cass pero lo hiz, entonces el chico miro a Sweets quien se quedo fascinado por el resplandor y la inocencia que había en su mirada.

- Ho..hola - dijo Cas con unas señas extrañas en sus manos, que lo hacían parecer una especie de mimo a color, el joven especialista sonrió y se acerco para darle la mano.

- Hola amiguito… ¿Cómo estás? - pregunto Sweets, el niño solo se encogió de hombros con esa sonrisa traviesa que delataba que no sabía que decir.

- Chicos ¿un poco de espacio aquí? - sugirió el hombre, Sam y Deán se miraron e intentaron salir de la habitación pero su pequeño Cass salió corriendo para detenerlos.

- Hey cariño, necesito que te quedes aquí con Lance y hagas todo lo que él te pida, se que puede parecer un hombre feo pero es un amigo de papá… estaré afuera y regresare cuando terminen. - dijo Deán con ironía y amor al mismo tiempo, Cass solo asintió y regreso a su lugar.

Lance Sweets tuvo que realizar un montón de ajustes a su programa de análisis de la memoria, tuvo que adaptarse a Cass y hacer modificaciones al examen:

1- Puso a Cass a escribir palabras y garabatos, donde logro examinar que el chico no recordaba algunos funciones motrices, no podía tomar bien un bolígrafo o escribir bien la mayoría de las cosas.

2- Realizo un par de preguntas sobre el pasado a Cass, el niño no recordaba nada… ni color favorito, fecha de nacimiento, a todo lo que le preguntaba contestaba un No sé, aun que esto le permitió darse cuenta de que el niño no hablaba muy bien de todas formas.

3- Realizo juegos de memoria y habilidad mental que demostraron que la memoria a corto plazo de Cass era perfecta.

4- Por último lo hizo hacer un dibujo de lo que quisiera, Cass apenas pudo hacerlo pero su dibujo revelo algo aterrador.

Lance dejo al chico jugando con unos colores y salió de la habitación para encontrarse con los hermanos Winchester quienes habían estado ocupados con la limpieza del impala.

- ¿Y cuál es tu diagnostico Doc? - pregunto Deán, el joven suspiro con fuerza y le mostro el dibujo… un dibujo del cielo, con nubes y un sol y un muñequito (que al parecer era dios o algún Angel) en la cima de todo.

- El dibujo es normal, el viene del cielo y supongo que su mente tiene una cierta… admiración o apego por el… en mi opinión, se trata de una perdida de la memoria a largo plazo, el niño puede recordar lo que paso anoche con ustedes 2 … lo que indica que puede recordar todo después de su pérdida de memoria.

- ¿Se va a recuperar? - pregunto Sam, su amigo se quedo pensativo unos segundos antes de explicarle en términos que pudiera entender.

- Por lo que vi y escuche, su pequeño amigo casi pierde algunas habilidades, apenas sabe hablar y escribir de la forma correcta.

- Además de que hay conceptos que no conoce, ayer me pregunto que era un papá - agrego Deán, Lance asintió levemente.

- Eso confirma mis sospechas se trata de una perdida de la memoria brusca, puede ser provocada por un traumatismo en la cabeza… el si va a recuperar la memoria o no, depende de la intensidad del daño cerebral… puede ser una pérdida de memoria permanente o temporal pero para ello necesitaría realizarle unos estudios más, en mi clínica - explico el hombre, Deán y Sam se miraron con angustia cuando un grito de Cass, proveniente de la habitación los hizo correr.

***Lizzy me hiciste llorar con tu comentario, muchas gracias por tus deseos¡ gracias a todos por sus reviews me encanta que les guste este trabajo, ****por favor MAS REVIEWS¡**


	4. No juegues con fuego o te vas a quemar

Deán y Sam entraron a la habitación con pistola en mano y descubrieron que el grito de Cass se debía a que el chico había tomado el cuchillo de Deán y como no lo sabía sostener, se cortó la mano y un chorro de sangre estaba derramándose en la alfombra.

Deán corrió y le quito el cuchillo de las manos a su chico, después hizo algo que impresiono a Sam pues tomo la otra muñeca de Cass y le dio 2 palmadas duras que resonaron en toda la habitación.

- Eso no se toca - dijo Deán con enojo, las lágrimas en Cass aparecieron nuevamente por la reprimenda así que Sam intervino y le tomo la mano para limpiarle la sangre y ponerle una venda en lo que cicatrizaba.

- Va a doler un rato cariño pero no te quites la venda - dijo Sam y entonces giro hacia la mesa de la cocina y noto que algo faltaba (además del cuchillo)

- Cass ¿Qué mas tomaste de la cocina? - pregunto Sam, Deán quien aun estaba molesto y mirándolos desde atrás, se acerco a la conversación.

- Na..da - murmuro Cass, Sam apretó sus labios como cada que algo mas le preocupaba y Deán pudo notar eso.

- ¿Sam? - pregunto Deán, su hermano se giro hacia él y le susurro al oído.

- Es la espada para matar Ángeles, la tenía en su gabardina anoche y le ha dejado en la cocina y ya no está Deán.

Deán se giro a ver a Cass, podía notar una mirada de travesura en el. Como una especie de papá molesto, Deán empezó a escanear a Cass de arriba abajo y después empezó a caminar en círculo alrededor de él, hasta que encontró que la camisa del chico estaba abultada en una parte de la espalda y la cintura, era donde seguramente estaba guardando la espada.

- Casey, dame la espada - indico con Deán con un suspiro de cansancio, el chico se rio como si se tratara de una travesura y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Ha no? - pregunto Deán con ese tono de voz que siempre hacia helar de sangre de cualquiera, Cass volvió a negar con la cabeza y unos segundos después Deán lo levanto de la silla y le dio 5 nalgadas fuertes.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- AHAUU - grito Cass con la aparición de nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos, Deán lo giro para que lo mirara a los ojos.

- Casey, cuando papá te pida que hagas algo… lo haces y punto por que la próxima vez que no lo hagas te vas a llevar más que ese par de palmaditas… Ahora dame la espada - dijo Deán y estiro su mano, Cass lo miro con recelo por unos segundos y le dio la espada, Deán a su vez se la dio a Sam para que la guardara.

- Ahora vete a tu cuarto… estas castigado hasta la cena - dijo Deán pero Cass seguía viéndolo sin entender de que estaba hablando, Deán perdió la paciencia y tiro de la mano del chico hasta la habitación, luego regreso a la sala con Sam quien se había quedado conmocionado por todo lo que había visto.

- ¿Qué ha sido todo eso Deán? - pregunto Sam

-Se llaman nalgadas Sam, ¿acaso no las recuerdas? Son unas palmadas en el trasero que te llevas cuando te portas mal - dijo Deán con ironía.

- No me refiero a eso, ¿Por qué le has pegado?

- Se pudo hacer daño… no sé, supongo que me estoy tomando esto de ser papá demasiado enserio.

- Deán no solo es eso, cuando Cass se cortaba nunca lloraba o le dolía, simplemente porque el cuerpo no era propio… le has dado unas palmadas y a llorado, también le ha dolido el cortarse con el cuchillo, un cuchillo normal - explico Sam, Deán se quedo pensativo su hermano tenía un muy buen punto.

- Tal vez. Sea un humano… un niño normal o tal vez su parte Ángel ha desaparecido, supongo que lo descubriremos pronto Sam - dijo Deán sin dejar de mirar la puerta del dormitorio donde Cass estaba castigado.

Dentro de la habitación el pequeño Cass seguía llorando y haciendo pucheros en el espejo, trataba de reconocerse a sí mismo y de entender el porqué su padre le había castigado.

Entonces se sentó en la cama, con los brazos cruzados y un puchero en su rostro, no entendía nada y su trasero le estaba picando así que se acostó para sobarlo.

Los hermanos Winchester salieron de la habitación del motel para volver a reunirse con Sweets quien ya se había impacientado de tanta espera.

- Lo lamentamos, tuvimos un… un ligero accidente con el chico, entonces… ¿quieres hacerle más pruebas en tu consultorio? - pregunto Deán

- Necesitamos una prueba de sangre y sobre todo un electroencefalograma con eso estaré totalmente seguro de lo que está pasando en su mente… llévenlo en 2 semanas, necesito que se encarguen de enseñarle a escribir y hablar un poco más.

- Pero ¿Qué haremos con él? Quiero decir ¿recomiendas que le sigamos mintiendo? - pregunto Sam, Lance se quedo pensativo unos segundos,

- Normalmente diría que no, pero este es un caso único y especial… deben seguir mintiéndole, hasta donde tengo entendido ustedes lo quieren y por lo que vi es un niño muy… muy especial, tienen que mantenerlo así - dijo el hombre antes de subir a su auto e irse.

Pasaron un par de horas para que Deán decidiera liberar a Cass de su encierro, abrió la puerta de la habitación y se encontró con el muchacho parado de cabeza junto a la cama.

- ¿Pero qué haces? - pregunto, Cass se sorprendió de escuchar su voz y se dejo caer hacia atrás, provocando que Deán corriera a levantarlo.

- ¿Estás bien? - le pregunto Deán, el chico solo asintió mientras se sobaba con la mano su hombro .

- Cass no hagas eso, no si estas solo… te puedes lastimar - dijo Deán preocupado porque algún nuevo golpe provocara un daño mayor en su amigo

- Si..si… papá - dijo Cass con un nuevo tono adquirido, el tono de fastidio y cansancio que había en cada adolescente del mundo, Deán rodo los ojos y la sacudió el cabello.

- Vamos a cenar - dijo Deán y llevo a su chico de la mano hasta la mesa, donde Sam estaba sirviendo algo de su típica ensalada de verduras en los platos, Cass miro a la comida con horror como haría cualquier otro niño normal y Deán se rio de eso.

- No sabe tan mal como se ve compañero - le susurro al oído aun que Sam logro escucharlo y lo miro con recelo.

La cena empezó y los hermanos Winchester comían como unas bestias feroces todo lo que había en su plato, sin embargo Castiel estaba haciendo un montón de intentos para tomar un tenedor y poder comer pero no lo había logrado así que Deán jalo el asiento del muchacho más cerca de él, para poco a poco enseñarle a doblar sus dedos de la forma correcta para sostener el utensilio, Sam miraba con orgullo a su hermano, como el siempre había dicho Deán lo tenía todo para ser un verdadero padre

Lance Sweets llego a su oficina y lanzo su abrigo sobre el sofá, se desabrocho la corbata y empezó a caminar entre la oscuridad del lugar.

- ¿Lo has visto? - pregunto una voz masculina, denotando que el joven no estaba solo y que conocía a la persona pues siguió caminando.

- Si, nuestras conjeturas fueron ciertas… la perdió, el no tiene lo que están buscando … pueden estar tranquilos - dijo Sweets antes de que su cuerpo se uniera a la oscuridad de la oficina, con el otro sujeto desconocido.

***Espero que les este gustando mucho esta historia, gracias a todos por sus Reviews... porfavor sientanse libres de dar sugerencias sobre futuros caps, se que este ha sido un poco mas corto que los otros pero hey asi es la historia y viene algo mas grande (en terminos de historia) ¿quien quiere la primera paliza de Cass? XD.**

**Porfavor Review¡**


	5. Un día como hoy

Habían pasado casi 2 semanas y los hermanos Winchester (especialmente Sam) le habían enseñado a Cass a escribir un poco mejor, su letra no era la más hermosa de la tierra pero ya era clara y legible, le enseñaron a hablar un poco mejor y así fue pues había sido de ayuda que Cass no se había olvidado mucho de esa función motora.

Cass también aprendió términos básicos que los hermanos usaban mucho, cacería, peligroso, No lo hagas y sobre todo la palabra castigo…. Deán había tenido que castigar a Cass con un encierro en la habitación pues lo había descubierto tomando su pistola y la espada de ángel en repetidas ocasiones.

Otra cosa que había pasado es que Deán había establecido que su Cass tenía 13 años, era casi imposible saber con exactitud su edad pues su estatura (1.68) lo hacía parecer de unos 15 o 16 pero su rostro y tono de voz infantil lo hacían ver más pequeño, así que se quedo establecido en 13 años y su cumpleaños el 20 de septiembre (fecha en que Deán había conocido a Cass)

Esa tarde Sam continuaba leyenda un libro acerca de cómo ser padres, él quería estar informado y preparado para poder asesorar a su hermano cuando fuera necesario, entonces llegaron Deán y Cass comiéndose un helado cada uno y riéndose por algún motivo desconocido.

- Hey Sam, te trajimos esto - dijo Deán y le arrojo un paquete de chicles a su hermano que lo miro con recelo, antes de sentir el beso de Cass en su mejilla. A Sam no le incomodaba mucho que Cass le diera un beso en la mejilla (no mientras no se imaginara al Cass adulto haciéndolo).

- Hola campeón, ¿disfrutaste de la salida con tu papi? - pregunto Sam, el niño seguía lamiendo su helado pero asintió con una enorme sonrisa que lo hacía parecer un verdadero angelito.

- Papá me llevo a comer una… una ham..bur - Cass no sabía pronunciar bien y los hermanos se rieron de eso.

- Hamburguesa Cass, hamburguesa… repítelo conmigo - dijo Deán.

- Ham... hamburguesa - dijo Cass aun que su sonido en las S sonaba parecido al de una Z, aun así Deán le sacudió el cabello en señal de orgullo y se fue al baño para enjuagarse el rostro, había estado exhausto de lo mucho que tuvo que explicarle a Cass del mundo exterior y sobre todo ese chico era como un caballo desbocado.

Al levantar la cara mojada del lavabo, Deán empezó a recordar a su viejo amigo Castiel en el espejo, todas las batallas y aventuras que habían vivido juntos vinieron a su mente, las risas del nuevo niño proveniente de la sala, lo hicieron entender que Cass no se había ido del todo, un pedazo de él continuaba con ellos.

La cena continuo normal y por la noche los Winchester se fueron a dormir, Cass en medio de las 2 camas de los hombres, como una especie de medida de seguridad a los futuros ataques que podía haber.

Cass soñaba con un parque de diversiones, comiéndose una rica hamburguesa como la de esa tarde de pronto un aleteo se escucho y parado junto a él, apareció un hombre (algo mayor)

- Hola amigo, eres justo como cuando eras un angelito al que todos cuidábamos… y lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer - dijo Balthazar asombrado por el parecido del recipiente de Cass con el verdadero Cass (definitivamente su amigo había escogido bien a su humano) aun así lo dijo con una sonrisa triste de no poder estar ahí, en el mundo real para Cass.

- ¿Quién... quien eres? - pregunto Cass dudoso, algo en su interior le indicaba que no debía temerle a ese hombre… al contrario sentía confianza en él.

- Balty, un amigo… te conozco desde que eras un bebe, yo te cuide muchas veces y vine porque necesito un favor, ¿crees que me puedas ayudar amiguito? - pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa de calidez, Cass sonrió y asintió con la cabeza lo que permitió a Balthazar acercársele y susurrarle algo al oído.

A la mañana siguiente todos despertaron temprano, se trataba de un día importante pues Cass iba a tener su revisión médica con Lance Sweets y los Winchester esperan que con esto hubiera buenas noticias sobre el estado de la memoria de su amigo.

- Cass, ve a ducharte - dijo Deán al salir el mismo de la ducha, el niño rodo los ojos y siguió dibujando y escribiendo en una hoja, al cabo de unos minutos Deán regreso vestido y se encontró con su desobediente niño.

- ¿Casey acaso no me escuchaste? Te dije que te fueras a bañar - dijo Deán con las manos en la cintura, el niño volvió a rodar sus ojos antes de girar a verlo.

- Pero me he duchado anoche - se quejo Cass, Deán estaba sorprendido de que ese niño pudiera hablar de la manera correcta siempre que protestaba por algo y eso no le estaba gustando mucho que digamos.

- No me importa, tienes que ducharte ahora… ¿no querrás que el doctor te vea todo sucio y mal oliente o sí? – pregunto con ironía pero a Cass parecía no importarle pues no se meneaba ni un milímetro.

Al final Deán termino por perder los nervios, jalo el brazo de Cass con fuerza para levantarlo y le dio un par de nalgadas con fuerza.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Vete a bañar, Ahora… y mas te vale que lo hagas bien porque voy a revisarte y donde no te asees bien, te las vas a ver con esta- amenazo Deán mientras agitaba su mano de un lado a otro, Cass soltó una lagrima y salió corriendo al baño (en el camino choco con Sam)

- ¿Qué paso ahora? - pregunto Sam.

- Nada, otra escena padre e hijo de las que tanto disfruto - dijo Deán con ironía, Sam rodo los hijos y se sentó junto a su derrotado hermano.

- Deán - dijo Sam con ese tono de"Me puedes contar todo lo que quieras hermano y te apoyare"

- Solo le di un par de nalgaditas, como te las daba a ti cuando no me querías hacer caso en una orden directa - dijo Deán y Sam se sintió algo incomodo de recordar que su propio hermano lo zurraba cuando era niño.

- Lo que me preocupa es que Cass se está haciendo un verdadero niño, tal vez no recuerde quien es pero lo que si sabe es como rebelarse y me preocupa que vaya a cruzar la línea de mi paciencia y yo vaya a…

- ¿Decirle a verdad? - pregunto Sam, Deán con la cabeza y estaba por responderle cuando Cass empezó a llamarlo, una y otra vez. Así que salió disparado para el cuarto de baño, donde su chico asomo la cabeza llena de jabón por la cortina.

Mientras Deán ayudaba a Cass con su baño, Sam se quedo mirando la televisión un rato mientras pensaba que muy pronto iba a tener que escuchar a Cass llorando y a su trasero palmeado, el conocía muy bien a Deán y sabia que cuando su hermano empezaba a perder la paciencia solo era cosa de tiempo para que se sacara el cinturón.

Paso un poco rato para que Deán saliera del baño y fuera directo a la habitación para obtener la ropa del chico, después Sam volvió a verlo entrar al baño y a los pocos minutos Cass salió de la bañera, vestido como el Castiel maduro, con traje y gabardina que lo hacía verse adorable.

- ¿Nos vamos? - pregunto Deán a Sam, quien solo asintió con la cabeza pues estaba realmente impactado pues en ese momento al fin había comprendido que Cass, su mejor amigo Castiel estaba todavía vivo, atreves de ese pequeño.

Los Winchester tomaron sus cosas y salieron rumbo a Boston, donde se reunirían con Lance Sweets para los análisis de Cass.

*** Este capitulo es como un pequeño preámbulo a lo que sera la vida de los Winchester con Cass, lo hice con la intencion de darles una probadita de lo que se viene y claro para que lo esperen con ansias... el personaje de Balty es Balthazar, el mejor amigo angel de Cass y que jugara un papel importante en los prox caps¡ y si se estaban preguntando ¿Lance Sweets es malo? lo descubrirán pronto.**

**Porfavor Review¡**


	6. ¿Quien esta ahi?

Los Winchester llegaron a Boston por la tarde, el consultorio de Sweets era muy elegante y refinado, tanto que Deán no puedo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto al imaginar lo caro que debían ser los análisis en ese lugar, era bueno ser amigo del dueño.

- Sam, Deán, justo a tiempo chicos - exclamo Sweets, mientras entregaba una serie de papeles firmados a su secretaria, Dean asintió y contuvo su risa pues el muchacho estaba vestido como todo un doctor, lo que lo hacía parecer más Nerd de lo que eras.

- Bien, Felicia dale una bata a nuestro pequeño amigo y llévalo a sala… ¿Deán entraras con él? - pregunto Sweets, los hermanos se miraron confusos uno al otro.

- ¿Sweets qué vas a hacerle exactamente? - pregunto Sam, el otro chico sonrió y se giro a verlo con esa cara de filosofo que nadie le quitaba.

- Un TAC - exclamo, luego rodo los ojos cuando Deán lo miro sin entender.

- Se trata de un equipo de rayos X especial con computadoras sofisticadas para producir múltiples imágenes o visualizaciones del interior del cuerpo. Luego, estas imágenes transversales pueden examinarse en un monitor de computadora, imprimirse o transferirse a un disco compacto… con esto podemos analizar los órganos internos, huesos, tejidos blandos o vasos sanguíneos con mayor claridad ya que con esto podremos saber si su cerebro esta afectando mas partes o si algo mas hay ahí…. Si vas a entrar tendrás que usar un traje revestido de plomo Deán - dijo el chico, Deán miro a su hermano quien le negó con la cabeza.

- Cass puede estar solo, si yo entro con el se pondrá nervioso - dijo Deán, estaba diciendo la verdad aun que también estaba lleno de miedo y confusión por el examen.

La asistente de Sweets se llevo a Cass a otra sala, le dio una bata blanca para que se vistiera de la forma adecuada, Cass lo hizo sin protestar pues tenía que cumplir con el favor que le hizo a su amigo Balty

Los Winchester acompañaron a Sweets al cuarto de control del aparato, ahí Deán se percato que el examen que le harían a su Cass era exactamente el mismo examen que le hacían a todos los enfermos en las películas y en DR HOUSE.

Cass apareció caminando con una enfermera hacia la maquina, saludo a su padre y a su tío pues los podía ver atreves del enorme cristal, Deán extendió su mano en señal de saludo y sonrió aun que estaba realmente preocupado.

La mujer acomodo a Cass en la mesa de la maquina, lo ato con unos cordones hacia una parte acolchada para mantener su cuerpo derecho, aun que eso hizo que el niño empezara a gemir como cada vez que tenía miedo, Sweets noto su reacción y le paso el micrófono de indicaciones a Deán.

- Cass, cariño papi esta aquí… no tengas miedo, la señorita te está ayudando, necesito que hagas lo que te piden y prometo que papi te comprara lo que quieras, pero vamos campeón se bueno - dijo Deán, Sam se estaba riendo del tono tan paternal que estaba agarrando su hermano, aun que fue suficiente para calmar a Cass.

El niño estaba tranquilo hasta que la mujer que estaba a su lado saco una jeringa y se la acerco al brazo, entonces dio un grito de miedo que probablemente se escucho a 3 calles de distancias, Deán no se pudo resistir y llego corriendo junto a su niño que ya estaba llorando.

- Tranquilo Cass, tranquilo… no pasa nada, no pasa nada - decía mientras le acariciaba la cara, el niño logro serenarse así que Deán se acerco mas,

- Es un piquete de medicina, es para ayudar a que todo sea más fácil Cass - le explico, el niño asintió levemente.

- Te van a poner la inyección, quiero que me mires a la cara y piensas que no duele - le dijo Deán, apretó la mano de Cass en la suya y le indico a la señorita que procediera con la inyección. La mujer lo hizo rápidamente y Cass se mantuvo mirando a Deán, aguantando el dolor aun que una lagrimita cruzo por su mejilla

- Eso es cariño, ahora se fuerte…. Esto no tarda nada, estaré aquí alado - entonces le beso la cabeza a su niño y regreso a su lugar tras el vidrio.

- Cass, necesito que aguantes la respiración y no te muevas hasta que te lo diga amigo - dijo Sweets por el micrófono, el chico asintió y entonces la enfermera retrocedió para ponerse su traje de plomo.

El examen inicio, la mesa donde estaba Cass se movió rápida y concisamente atreves del escáner, luego regrese a su lugar y empezó a avanzar lentamente, Deán se quedo impactado al ver lo rápido que tecleaba Sweets la computadora que controlaba a la maquina.

Paso menos de dos minutos para que Sweets le indicara a Cass que respirara lentamente para no alterar las imágenes, las radiografías fueron tomadas y poco a poco fueron apareciendo en la computadora de Sweets, 10 minutos después fueron aprobadas para su análisis y los Winchester miraron la cabeza de su chico salir por el otro extremo de la maquina.

_Noroni bajihie pasahasa Oiada! _

Balbuceo Cass con una sonrisa a los pocos segundos un viejo conocido apareció a su lado, Deán y Sam corrieron a ver quién era (cosa que Sweets no aprobaba mucho por la radiación) y se percataron que era un Ángel, quien al parecer estaba sorprendido de que pudieran verlo.

- Aléjate de el - dijo Deán y lo apunto con su arma

- No, no le hare daño… por favor, ustedes me conocen… yo nunca he querido herir a mi hermano- dijo el hombre, Deán lo miro sin recordar quién era pero Sam sí que lo ubicaba, se trataba de uno de los Ángeles de la guarnición que quisieron llevarse al profeta Kevin y la palabra de dios al desierto.

- ¿Midas? - pregunto Sam, el Ángel negó con la cabeza.

- Inias - murmuro

- Bueno Inias, ¿Cómo demonios has sabido de nosotros? - pregunto Deán, el Ángel se encogió de hombros sin respuesta pero entonces alguien intercedió por él.

- He sido yo - dijo Sweets mientras entraba a la sala para liberar a Cass de sus ataduras, Deán lo apunto con la pistola para matarlo pero Sam lo detuvo.

- ¿Qué eres? ¿Un Ángel? - le pregunto Sam, el chico soltó una risita y libero a Cass quien abrazo a Deán, había mstado asustado por la forma en la que apareció Inias.

- Soy Lance Sweets, psiquiatra y tu único amigo de la universidad Sam… miren, se que les mentí pero no fue por lo que piensan, Inias vino a mi hace poco y dijo que necesitaba ayuda con su hermano, al poco tiempo me entere que Cass estaba con ustedes así que….

- ¿Qué cosa quieres de él? - pregunto Deán a Inias, luego le indico a Sam con la mirada que sacara a Cass de la habitación, el niño no podía escuchar la verdad de su naturaleza o lo que estaba pasando. Sam se fue con Cass y Lance detrás de ellos para hablar con su amigo sobre lo que Cass necesitaba tomar de medicamentos.

- Supe que Cass estaba vivo por una visión… la cosa fue que baje a ver qué pasaba con él y me encontré con la noticia de su nueva situación, pero eso no es lo más grave de todo… el la perdió.

- Si la memoria, lo sé - murmuro Deán, el Ángel negó con su cabeza.

- No solo eso, Cass ha perdido parte de su gracia, ahora es como un hibrido humano y parte Angel - explico, Deán se quedo pensativo y asintió al entenderlo todo, era por eso que Cass sangraba y sentía dolor, ahora era un humano.

- Y eso no es lo peor - murmuro el Ángel, Deán rodo los ojos pues el sujeto era bastante enigmático y hablaba por partes, cosa que lo desesperaba.

- ¿Qué cosa puede ser peor? - pregunto Deán con ironía, aun que el recuerdo de la búsqueda de la gracia de Anna lo hizo estremecerse por un segundo.

- Le pedí a Lance que los ayudara a que Cass recupere su memoria, así podremos recuperar su gracia… Escucha hay un montón de Ángeles que aun lo quieren ver muerto, otros ya lo creen muerto pero hay uno… uno de mis hermanos ha tomado el control del cielo, el sabe que Cass está vivo y si lo encuentra…

Inias no pudo terminar la frase, Deán se imaginaba perfectamente de que se trataba la noticia, si ese otro Ángel encontraba a Cass lo mataría y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo morir., solo tenía una opción.

- Entonces lo encontrare primero y lo matare… ¿sabes cómo se llama ese dichoso Ángel? - pregunto Deán, Inias asintió y respondió.

- Haziel, se llama Haziel - dijo, mientras tanto fuera del consultorio yacía un hombre vestido de negro y elegante, era guapo y miraba con malicia el consultorio… se trataba de Haziel en persona.

*** Siento mucho tardarme con las actualizaciones, Lizzy tienes razon estoy con evaluaciones y ando dando mucha batalla con eso, espero que me comprendan y les prometo que este fin de semana van a tener mucho... mucho de esta historia =D**

**Gracias a todos los que le están leyendo esto y que bueno que les esta gustando. Dessiel he leido tu historia de Cass y quiero que sepas que esa historia esta haciendo posible esta historia¡**

**El personaje de Haziel es perverso y creanme cuando les digo que es perverso, lo interpreta Tom Welling asi que imaginenlo... **

**Porfavor Review¡**


	7. El enemigo

- Tendré los resultados del examen de Cass en una semana…. He… Sam, lo lamento mucho… debí decirles la verdad desde un inicio pero es que temía que fueran a irse y así nunca iba a poder ayudar a Cass - decía Sweets, Sam solo asintió con la cabeza y ayudaba a Cass a ponerse su ropa de nuevo.

- Se que no querías hacernos daño, no es como si pudieras pero Lance… a la próxima cuéntanos todo desde un inicio - dijo Sam con una sonrisa torcida, su amigo asintió y empezó a escribirle una receta médica.

- A Cass se le aplico una inyección de medicina nuclear, es realmente pesado para el cuerpo humano y ha sido una suerte que no se halla sentido mal, pero seguramente lo hará en algún momento, puede llegar a sentirse mareado, dolor de cabeza, puede vomitar o tener fiebre… todo eso es normal y debes darle estas pastillas - dijo dándole el papel a Sam, quien hecho una mirada rápida a los medicamentos y asintió con la cabeza.

- Si algún otro síntoma como sangrados en la nariz, vómitos con sangre o algún ataque se presenta, llévalo al hospital… ahí sabrán como tratarlo - decía Sweest, Sam solo asentía antes de tomar la mano de Cass en la suya.

- Despídete cariño, nos vamos - dijo Sam, Cass sonrió y le dio la otra mano a Lance quien le sonrió y asintió con cortesía.

- Nos vemos pronto amiguito, Sam - entonces le dio una palmada en el hombro a Sam quien simplemente le pidió que se cuidara.

- ¿Y papá? - pregunto Cass mientras salía con Sam del lugar, el mayor empezó a mirar por todas partes en busca de su hermano.

- Lo esperaremos en el auto, el… el está resolviendo algo de adultos - dijo Sam y saco a Cass por delante suyo, justo en ese momento Haziel iba entrando al consultorio pero debido a la puerta giratoria no se percato que Sam y Cass ya estaban afuera.

Deán caminaba de un lado a otro en el consultorio, Inias solo lo miraba con incertidumbre pues nadie podía imaginar lo que había en la mente del enigmático cazador.

- ¿Ese Haziel ya tiene recipiente? - pregunto Deán, entre mas información tuviera más fácil sería su cacería.

- Lo tiene, está usando el cuerpo de un Stripper de Shiverport - murmuro Inías, Deán empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

- Wow, un ángel con gustos refinados ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? - dijo aun entre risas, hasta que una risita mas sínica que la suya se escucho y Inias desapareció en el aire.

- Supongo que no soy como mis hermanos - dijo el hombre, Deán se quedo pasmado pues podía ver un destelló de maldad en los ojos de ese ángel, un destello que solo había visto en los ojos del mismo Lucifer.

- Déjame adivinar, ¿Haziel, no? - pregunto Deán con ironía, el ángel se burlo con una reverencia falsa.

- Deán Winchester, el mítico cazador… Veo que has escuchado de mí, espero que mi reputación no sea del todo mala.

- Un poco mala, más que todo repulsiva - dijo Deán con ironía, pero en eso el ángel lo superaba y se acerco peligrosamente con él.

- Había ansiado conocerte desde hace mucho, ¿Qué tal si tu y yo tenemos una pequeña charla?

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo

- Yo creo que si hay algo Deán… Castiel, mi pequeño hermano ¿o debería llamarlo el pequeño bastardo que traiciono los deseos de mi padre? - pregunto el ángel con molestia y rabia en su voz, Deán simplemente negó con la cabeza.

- No sabes lo arto que estoy de escuchar esa cantaleta, no eres el primer ángel/estúpido que conozco que se queja de lo mismo, todos ustedes se quejan de que las ordenes de su padre no se cumplen y ustedes son los primeros que no las hacen cumplir y ¿sabes por qué? Porque ustedes mismos no saben qué hacer, su padre se fue hace mucho y no va a regresar. - aseguro Deán antes de que el fuerte puñetazo de Haziel lo arrojara contra la pared.

- CALLATE, no hables de mi padre… no eres más que un pedazo de mierda que se ha metido en el camino de nuestros destinos, pero yo no soy como mis demás hermanos…. Yo voy a acabar contigo de una vez - dijo el ángel mientras apretaba con fuerza el cuello de Deán.

Deán estaba perdiendo el aire de sus pulmones pero por suerte logro sacar su arma de su bolsillo trasero y le disparo a Haziel en la cara, el sonido de la bala provoco que todo el personal del lugar (incluido Lance) salieran corriendo, lo que alerto a Sam para salir del impala.

- Cass quédate aquí, no salgas - dijo Sam y cerró la puerta del auto con llave para después entrar corriendo al consultorio otra vez.

Haziel estrellaba el cuerpo de Deán una y otra vez contra los muros, Deán estaba resistiendo pero sabía que un mal golpe podría provocarle la muerte.

- ¿Ya ves? No soy como los otros ángeles - dijo Haziel con todo el orgullo del mundo, Sam logro escuchar sus palabras y rápidamente dibujo con su sangre, el símbolo enoquiano de destierro en la pared.

- Tal vez no lo seas, pero sigues siendo uno - dijo Sam, Haziel se giro a verlo y en un segundo la segadora luz blanca lo hizo desaparecer.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? - pregunto Deán desde el suelo, Sam rodo los ojos y lo ayudo a levantarse.

- Lo siento, estaba cuidando de tu hijo… ¿Quién demonios era ese sujeto? - pregunto Sam, con tan solo verlo por 2 segundos ya le había desagradado.

- Es una larga historia, te contare más tarde…. Hay que sacar a Cass de este lugar

Los hermanos Winchester regresaron al impala, Cass estaba recostado en el asiento de atrás del impala, con una cara de aburrimiento que Deán jamás había visto en alguna persona.

- Cass, baja los zapatos de los asientos de piel - ordeno Deán, Sam sonrió al hecho de que su hermano siguiera cuidando a su auto, aun de su propio hijo.

- Tengo sueño, no me siento muy bien - exclamo Cass, Den se giro a verlo con pánico en el rostro ahora si que estaba preocupado, pensaba que se tal Haziel podía tener que ver con la nueva enfermedad de su hijo.

- Tranquilo Deán, han sido los medicamentos que le aplicaron para el TAC… Lance dijo que esto podía pasar…. ¿Cass que sientes? - le pregunto Sam, el niño se paso una mano por los ojos primero.

- Cansado - dijo Cass, Deán detuvo el impala pero no apago el motor.

-Sam conduce - dijo Deán mientras bajaba del asiento del conductor y se pasaba al asiento de atrás, se sentó y dejo descansar parte del cuerpo de su chico sobre su regazo, entonces le paso la mano por la cara y descubrió la verdad.

- Sam tiene fiebre - murmuro Deán.

- Es normal Deán, llevémoslo a casa y después llamare a alguna farmacia para pedir los medicamentos - dijo Sam y siguió conduciendo.

En todo el camino Deán no dejo de mecer a Cass, al niño no le fue difícil quedarse dormido y fue ahí cuando Deán se percato de lo indefenso que realmente estaba ahora su amigo.

Para cuando llegaron al Motel, Deán no tuvo reparos en cargarse a Cass en hombros y cargarlo hasta dejarlo en la cama del motel, Sam por su parte tomo el directorio y empezó a buscar una farmacia que pudiera llevarle los medicamentos de Cass a la casa.

- Papá, me duele - se quejo Cass con lágrimas en los ojos, Deán se giro de sus deberes y se sentó en la cama junto a su niño.

- ¿Dónde te duele cariño?

- Aquí - dijo Cass y puso su dedo en su cabeza, Deán lo abrazo brevemente y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Tranquilo, tu tío Sam ya está buscando tu medicina… ahora cierra tus ojitos y duerme un poco, te prometo que cuando abras los ojos el dolor habrá desaparecido.

- Pero no me quiero dormir, no quiero volver a ese lugar - dijo Cass

- ¿A qué lugar? - pregunto Deán preocupado.

- Es feo, hay árboles y cosas muertas… es horrible y Balty me dijo que no regresara - exclamo Sam, Deán se quedo helado, su chico estaba mirando el purgatorio en sus sueños y Balty, no podía ser otro más que el espíritu de Balthazar hablándole a Cass desde el horrible lugar.

***Falta muy poco para que les pueda dar actualizaciones diarias, miren lamento mucho estar tardando pero es que estoy en medio de una campaña de publicidad importante y un montonal de tarea que por mas que hago no acabo, porfavor sigan leyendo esta historia prometo no defraudarlos.**

**-Habra mas de Haziel y espero coments acerca del primer round con Dean, vienen muchas cosas que seguro los sorprenderan**

**Porfavor Review**


	8. La llamada

- ¿Casey, qué más te dijo Balty? -pregunto Deán capcioso, el niño se acurruco en su cama y no dejaba de tocarse la cabeza por el dolor.

- Dijo que somos amigos y me dijo ese conjuro… dijo que era para alejar el miedo y papi, yo tenía miedo hace rato por eso lo dije y luego apareció ese sujeto del traje, ¿Quién es? - pregunto interesado, Deán suspiro y se paso una mano por la cara.

- Es un amigo de papá, hijo quiero que me prometas que aunque tengas miedo, no vas a volver a decir esas palabras… no importa lo que pase, yo te protegeré pero no quiero que vuelvas a llamar a mi amigo, ¿lo prometes? - pregunto Deán, Casey asintió con la cabeza y unos 5 minutos después de estar recostado llego el encargado de la farmacia con las medicinas.

Sam pago los medicamentos y rápidamente se fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, luego se sentó en la cama y ayudo a Cass a sentarse para que bebiera.

- Con esto se irá el dolor - dijo Sam y le puso la pastilla en la boca a Cass, luego el niño dio un enorme sorbo a su vaso de agua e hizo una mueca de asco al sabor de la pastilla.

- Sabe feo - se quejaba Cass, Deán no puedo evitar sonreír pues ahora recordaba a Sam haciendo el mismo gesto cuando era un niño.

- Lo sé cariño pero te ayudara a mejorar, anda intenta dormir un poco - dijo Sam y lo metió bajo las cobijas, aun así Cass empezó a llorar y a gemir como si fuera un bebito desprotegido.

- No, no llores cariño - le decía Dean para reconfortarlo, el lo abrazaba y lo llenaba de besos pero nada funcionaba para calmar a su chico.

- No quiero regresar a ese lugar - dijo Cass entre lagrimas, Sam miro muy seriamente a Deán quien le explico con la mirada que le explicaría después.

- No, no vas a regresar a ese lugar porque yo no te voy a dejar, no te voy a perder cariño… tu duerme y yo me quedare cuidándote - decía Deán mientras le pasaba su mano por la mejilla, Cass se calmo y finalmente acepto dormirse, cobijado por los brazos de su padre.

Deán estuvo casi 2 horas recostado junto a su hijo y contemplando para asegurarse de que no estaba teniendo pesadillas con el purgatorio, entonces se levanto y sigilosamente camino hacia la cocina para hablar con Sam

- ¿Se ha dormido ya? - pregunto Sam, cerrando la laptop y mirando a su hermano.

- Como un ángel, ahora debemos hablar sobre un par de cosas - exclamo Deán mientras tomaba una cerveza del frigorífico y se sentaba.

Deán le comento a Sam todo lo que había pasado en el consultorio, lo que Inias le conto sobre ese tal Haziel y la forma tan brusca en la que el mismo Ángel había parecido, además le comento su preocupación por las visiones de Cass sobre el purgatorio.

- Mierda, ahora lo entiendo todo… Cass perdió parte de su gracia y es por eso que puede sangrar y todo eso… maldición, esos bastardos nunca van a dejarlo tranquilo Deán.

- Lo sé Sam, ese idiota de Haziel está muy seguro de que Cass está vivo y es solo cuestión de tiempo para que mas y mas ángeles se convenzan de lo mismo… entonces van a venir tras nosotros. - exclamo Deán, entonces los 2 hermanos se quedaron en silencio antes de dar un fuerte suspiro cada uno.

- Está claro que no vamos a dejar que le pongan un dedo encima sin pelear, la única pregunta es ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer ahora? - pregunto Sam, Deán se quedo callado porque no tenía una buena respuesta, sabía que si una guarnición de Ángeles o ese Haziel aparecían por Cass era muy probable que se lo llevaran o lo mataran ahí mismo.

Con pocas esperanzas pero una gran angustia, los Winchester regresaron a dormirse. Por su parte Castiel estaba soñando con un parque de diversiones, el mismo al que Deán lo había llevado en las últimas semanas, entonces Balty apareció por detrás y Cass corrió para abrazarlo.

- Hola Cassie, veo que has sido un niño muy bueno, has hecho lo que te dije - dijo el hombre con una enorme sonrisa, Cass solo asentía feliz.

- Pero papi se enojo, el dijo que no debo llamar a su amigo - dijo Cass, Balthazar soltó una carcajada pues no podía creer hasta donde estaba llegando Deán por proteger a Cass.

- Solo tienes que hacerlo una vez más, necesito que tu papi tenga una conversación de adultos con el… ¿crees que puedas hacerlo por última vez? ¿Por mi? - pregunto el hombre con un giño de ojos, Cass realmente lo pensó y al final termino por aceptar.

Para cuando Cass despertó ya eran las 7 de la mañana, el sol apenas empezaba a brillar en el cielo y su padre y su tío aun estaba dormido, entonces se levanto y camino sigilosamente a la cocina.

_Noroni bajihie pasahasa Oiada! _

Volvió a repetir en un susurro apenas audible, pero a los pocos segundos una pequeña ráfaga de aire atravesó el cuarto e Inias apareció.

- Cass, no tienes idea de cuánto te he echado de menos - dijo el ángel, se inclino y le beso la cabeza a Cass, quien se quedo perplejo.

- ¿Qui…quien eres? - tartamudeo Cass, Inias le sonrió de la misma forma tierna que Balthazar y se dispuso a contestar pero antes de poder hacerlo, Deán apareció tosiendo en la puerta para llamar la atención.

- Inias, que sorpresa verte por aquí… Supongo que Casey no me hizo caso y te llamo - dijo Deán con su tono de papá severo, Cass bajo la mirada y camino hacia el.

- Lo lamento papi, Balty me dijo que lo hiciera - se excuso Cass.

- Escucha, quiero que te vayas a dar una ducha, te cambies de ropa porque esa que traes puesta ya está muy sucia, luego quiero que me esperes en el cuarto… tu y yo vamos a tener unas palabras - dijo Deán muy lentamente para que Cass registrara que no debía desobedecer, entonces el niño asintió y salió corriendo para el baño.

Sam se levanto de la cama y vio a Cass pasar corriendo como niño regañado a su lado, así que se apresuro a llegar a la cocina y se encontró con su hermano y el ángel.

- ¿Qué está haciendo el aquí? - pregunto Sam

- Cass lo llamo…. Así que supongo que tienes algo más que agregar a tu acto de desaparición de ayer o vas a tenderme otra trampa - dijo Deán con ironía.

- Yo no te tendí ninguna trampa, ni a Cass… lamento haberme ido de esa manera pero no podía dejar que Haziel me viera, el me hubiera destruido con un pensamiento y así nunca podría ayudarles.

- ¿Ayudarnos a qué? - pregunto Sam

- A proteger a Cass, el nos necesita chicos y los ángeles del otro lado lo saben, Balthazar debió darle el hechizo para llamarme para que les ayude.

- Podrías regresarle la memoria a Cass - sugirió Sam, Deán lo miro con incredulidad ante la idea de perder al niño de su familia, pocas semanas habían bastado para que Deán se acostumbrara a ser padre de su mejor amigo.

- Me temo que no puedo, hay demasiados riesgos y necesitamos saber que pasa en su cabeza, los exámenes de Lance estarán en 6 días así que… tendremos que esperar. - dijo Inias.

- ¿Entonces que puedes hacer por nosotros? - pregunto Deán molesto.

- He empezado a rastrear la gracia de Cass, está resultando difícil pero creo que en un par de días tendré un perímetro de donde esta… por ahora están a salvo, he escuchado que ningún ángel en el cielo le ha creído a Haziel sobre la supervivencia de Cass, pero estaré muy alerta y al primero que se le ocurra comprobar si es verdad… voy a matarlo - dijo Inias con un tono de voz que lo hacía parecer un verdadero hombre y no un chico.

- Mírate, todo un terminator - dijo Deán, el ángel lo miro sin entender.

- Bueno antes de que me vaya, quiero darles esto - dijo dándoles una cartera de identificación, Deán la abrió y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una nueva identidad para Cass, la foto era perfecta pero no pregunto de donde la habían obtenido.

- Van a necesitarla, por favor cuiden mucho a Cass, el es especial y los quiere mucho… espero que ustedes a el también - aseguro, los hermanos asintieron. - Bueno estaré en contacto y pueden llamarme cuando quieran - dijo el ángel antes de desaparecer en el aire.

- Déjame ver - dijo Sam a Dean quien le lanzo la cartera negra, el menor de los Winchester la abrió y la leyó.

_Brian Casey Winchester_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 1 de enero del 2000_

_Lugar de nacimiento: Lawrence, Kansas._

***Por fin termine con mis evaluaciones, quiero compartirles que mi campaña de publicidad para una cadena de perfumes ha resultado todo un exito y mi primer periodo en la universidad bueno ni se diga mas que excelente, ahora si cumplire mi PROMESA... PREPARENSE PARA ACTUALIZACIONES DIARIAS¡**

**porfavor Review**


	9. Siempre hay una primera vez

- Me pregunto de donde la saco… Es una buena falsificación - murmuro Sam.

- Si que lo es, aun que eso de Brian Casey… no me gusta mucho que digamos, ¿Qué se cree ese ángel para bautizar a mi niño? - dijo Deán con una mueca graciosa, aun que en el fondo estaba diciendo la verdad de su molestia.

- Si por ti hubiera sido le hubieras puesto, Alice Cooper o Van hallen, hermano - exclamo Sam, Deán sonrió unos segundos antes de recordar lo que había pasado con Cass.

- Como sea, ¿te importaría ir a comprar algo de comida? - dijo Deán y le dio unos dólares, Sam los tomo dudosamente pues conocía que en la familia… la frase VE A COMPRAR, significaba DEJANOS SOLOS.

- Deán, se blando con el… recuerda que es solo un niño y se está terminando de adaptar - Dijo Sam, sin embargo la mirada de Deán le indicaba que se ahorrara los comentarios, así que tomo su cazadora y salió del motel.

Cass se estaba bañando y tardo una media hora en salir, limpio y húmedo del baño, dejo su ropa sucia en el cesto para la lavandería y entro corriendo a su habitación, solo para encontrarse con que su padre lo estaba esperando, sentado en la cama y con el temido cepillo de madera en la mano.

- Casey, ven aquí - dijo Deán muy seco y le indico con 2 dedos que se acercara a la cama, Cass trago saliva y termino por caminar muy lentamente hacia su padre, Deán simplemente le tomo los hombros y lo dejo parado entre sus piernas.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que estuvimos hablando anoche? - pregunto Deán, quería estar seguro de que hijo no estaba desvariando por el sueño, Cass asintió levemente.

- Bueno… entonces, ¿me puedes explicar porque rompiste tu promesa? - pregunto seca pero tranquilamente a la vez, las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por los enormes ojitos de Cass.

- Papi… es que… Balty me dijo… el dijo… que… que tenias que hablar con Ini….Inias…. Que era importante - balbuceo Cass sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo a los ojos, entonces Deán lo obligo a hacerlo.

- Mírame… yo te dije anoche que no llamaras a Inias por nada del mundo… el que lo hallas hecho, me da a entender que obedeces mas a Balty que a mí, tu papá y eso está mal Cass… así que para dejarte más claro que debes hacerme caso a mi - decía mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones y se los baja hasta los tobillos.

- Te voy a dar unas nalgadas - dijo Deán con un tono marcial y se lo puso sobre su regazo, Cass estaba temblando de miedo pues ya había recibido un par de duras palmadas en el trasero antes pero nunca había recibido una paliza completa y siempre había temido llegar a ese día.

- Sera mejor que aprendas a obedecer a papá…

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- O vas a estar en esta posición muchas veces Casey… los niños que son malos y desobedientes siempre se llevan una paliza sobre las rodillas de papá - dijo Deán, esa era la misma frase que su padre le había dicho a él y a su hermano en sus primeras palizas.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- BBUAW…. BUAW… BUAW… Papi por favor ya no…. No mas, me duele… duele - lloraba Cass, sin embargo Deán le estaba dando una zurra a conciencia y cerca de las 40 nalgadas por fin se detuvo, dejando reposar su mano sobre los calzoncillos que cubrían el trasero rosado y caliente de Cass.

- No quiero que nunca más me desobedezcas… cuando papá dice algo - con esa frase le bajo los calzoncillos hasta las rodillas y contemplo el rosado trasero por un segundo. - Lo dice por algo Casey - agrego Deán, luego tomo el cepillo de la cama y lo dejo caer sobre Cass.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- BUAW… BUAWWW… BUAWW…. AHUYYYUUU… PAPI, por favor ya no mas, seré bueno, seré bueno por favor ya para - rogaba Cass.

- Cuando haces una promesa se cumple, si no… no la haces - dijo Deán y dejo caer el cepillo 6 duras veces, Cass grito como un loco, sintiendo la aparición de fuego en sus posaderas.

A Deán se le partía el corazón de ver a su niño llorando de la forma en que lo hacía, ni siquiera Sam en sus mejores castigos había llorado tan desesperadamente. Así que como buen padre, Deán le acomodo la ropa a su Cass y lo sentó en su regazo para consolarlo, el niño dejo caer su cabeza entre el pecho de su padre.

- Perdón papi, perdón

-Shshsh, ya está mi bebito… papa te quiere mucho… mucho, mucho mi bebe - le decía Deán una y otra vez mientras lo mecía, como hacía con Sam cuando su padre le castigaba o como John le hacía con el después de una buena zurra.

- Soy malo - murmuro Cass un poco más calmado, Deán rodo los ojos y le beso la frente por un segundo pensó que nunca saldría esa frase de la boca de Cass (otra vez)

- No eres malo, eres mi niño bonito…ya paso Cass, ya estas perdonado… solo no vuelvas a llamar a Inias sin mi permiso y si Balty y quien sea se aparece para pedirte algo, me lo dices primero… siempre… siempre puedes decirme lo que sea y yo te ayudare cariño - dijo Deán, Cass asintió y volvió a abrazarse a su padre, le gustaba mucho estar entre los brazos de Deán y a Deán le gustaba mucho tener al niño.

- Hey campeón, ¿quieres ver la tele un rato? - pregunto Deán, Cass se separo del abrazo y asintió con una enorme sonrisa, luego salió corriendo de la habitación hacia la sala, haciendo parecer que su trasero no había sido recién castigado.

Mientras tanto Sam continuaba comprando comida en el supermercado, no tenía ninguna prisa por terminar con las compras pues conociendo la situación, sabía que tanto Cass como su hermano iban a necesitar un poco de tiempo extra para calmarse del enojo y el llanto.

Sam estaba en el pasillo de vinos, recordando las veces que había brindado con Amelia, la chica que la había salvado el corazón y le había hecho creer en el amor otra vez, desearía poder volver a estar con ella pero sabía que en la vida de cazador como la suya, una chica normal no encajaría bien y para ello el claro ejemplo era la historia de Lisa y Deán.

- Este es del año en que naciste - dijo alguien, Sam se giro para ver de quien se trataba y se encontró cara a cara con Benny, el vampiro y una botella de vino del 82.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo tu aquí? - pregunto Sam molesto, le molestaba y odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a ese vampiro que según era hermano de su hermano, algo que nunca entendería.

- Tranquilo Cowboy, solo doy un paseo por el vecindario - dijo Benny entre risas, aun así Sam lo seguía mirando con enojo y desconfianza.

- Bueno… también estoy aquí por los rumores… ya sabes

- ¿Qué rumores? - le pregunto Sam alarmado.

- Esos que corren por ahí sobre el amigo de tu hermano… ¿Castiel? Si creo que ese era su nombre.

- ¿Qué cosa podrías saber tu sobre Cass?

- No mucho, lo único que se… es que un ángel muy arrogante y de nombre estúpido ha puesto un aviso a todos los monstruos como yo para capturarlo y quien le entregue a Cass… tendrá una recompensa, así que si ustedes lo tienen te aconsejo que se escondan un tiempo.

Sam apenas tuvo tiempo de razonar las palabras de Benny para luego salir corriendo del supermercado hacia la casa, algo en su corazón le decía que Deán iba a necesitarlo en los próximos minutos y así era pues en casa, Deán y Cass dormían en el sofá y un Djinn los espiaba desde fuera de la ventana del motel.

*** Por favor Review¡**


	10. Enemigos publicos

Deán no tenía el sueño profundo y el pequeño ruidito de la perilla de la puerta siendo forcejada lo despertó, no se preocupo de lo que estaba pasando pues había pensado que Sam había olvidado las llaves, contemplo a Cass dormido en su pecho unos segundos hasta que un hombre calvo rompió la puerta y entro a la sala.

Cass se despertó por el ruido y dio un salto de miedo para sentarse en el sofá, lo que permitió a Deán obtener su arma de su bolsillo trasero y apuntar al hombre.

- ¿Quién eres y que quieres aquí? - le pregunto Deán, el hombre le dio una sonrisa sínica y los tatuajes empezaron a aparecer por todo su cuerpo, era un Djinn.

- Cass, quédate atrás de mi - ordeno Deán, el niño ni rechisto para obedecer, algo en la mirada del otro sujeto le daba mucho miedo, así que Cass se escondió detrás de Deán y le abrazo la cintura.

- Lárgate de mi casa maldito - dijo Deán antes de dar 2 disparos concisos sobre el Djinn, el sabia que eso no lo iba a matar pero lo derribo, dándole unos segundos para que corriera con Cass hacia el armario de escobas y lo metiera ahí.

- Espérame aquí, no salgas hasta que te llame ¿ok? - le dijo Deán mientras sacaba un palo de Golf de plata que tenía guardado, el niño asintió con lagrimas y se sentó hecho bolita en el suelo, en medio de la oscuridad del armario.

Deán no tuvo ni tiempo de girarse en su posición cuando ya tenía al Djinn encima de su espalda, se movía de un lado a otro para evitar que el monstruo lo tacara, entonces Deán subió sus pies en un mueble y se impulso para caer sobre el Djinn y así logro liberarse.

Por su parte Sam iba a toda velocidad en el impala, ahora se lamentaba por haber ido al supermercado del pueblo vecino.

De pronto un hombre apareció en medio de la carretera, impidiendo el paso de Sam quien no tuvo más opción que frenar.

- ¿Pero qué demonios? - se pregunto Sam molesto, ahora no tenía tiempo para ese tipo de contra tiempos.

- ¿Ibas a alguna parte Sam? - grito el hombre desde fuera, Sam se distrajo de sus pensamientos de enojo y volteo su mirada hacia el hombre, era Haziel.

Los pensamientos de Sam eran confusos, estaba frente al ángel que casi mata a su hermano y el mismo que había puesto a todos esos monstruos tras su familia, solo había 2 opciones: Rendirse y morir o pelear hasta el final, así que bajo del auto muy serio.

- Quítate de mi camino - le dijo Sam entre dientes, Haziel solo se estaba riendo descaradamente.

- Vamos chico, yo no soy un demonio de esos que te tirabas con tus poderes diabólicos y tus encantos, soy un ángel… no puedes hacerme nada.

- Eres un maldito bastardo - le grito Sam, con un aleteo Haziel estaba a milímetros de su cara, mirándolo con los enormes marrón de su recipiente

- Te diré algo… podemos hacer un trato, ustedes me entregan a Castiel y yo los dejo tranquilos, es más me ofrezco a brindarles protección angelical.

- ¿Protección angelical? Jajaja no me hagas reír, eso no existe… todos ustedes son unos hijos de perra, desalmados y no les importa nada que no sea su estúpida guerra de poder… grábatelo muy bien; CASTIEL ESTA MUERTO DESDE HACE MESES - le grito Sam, por Inias le había quedado claro que Haziel solo tenía suposiciones sobre Cass y el enfrentamiento que Deán tuvo con él, en el consultorio de Lance no le había confirmado nada al ángel.

Aun así las palabras de Sam hicieron enojar a Haziel quien le soltó un puñetazo duro a Sam, mismo que lo lanzo lejos del impala.

- Tú no eres nadie para hablar de mi familia, MALDITO MENTIROSO… Castiel está vivo y lo sé porque me lo han dicho desde el purgatorio - le grito el ángel furioso, como si estuviera en medio de un ataque de ira.

Sam se arrastraba en el suelo, el dolor en su mejilla era intenso y no lo dejaba pensar en un plan para salir de la situación y no ayudo que Haziel empezara a patearlo una y otra vez, provocando que Sam tosiera sangre en alguna ocasión.

- Les di la oportunidad de entregarme a Castiel, ahora morirán con el - dijo Haziel, tomando el cabello de Sam en su puño, Sam le escupió sangre en el rostro.

- Vete al infierno – dijo Sam entre dientes, Haziel estaba por romperle el cuello cuando una especie de tormenta de rayos se inicio en el cielo, un rayo cayó sobre Haziel y lo hizo desaparecer.

Sam se quedo perplejo por unos segundos, mirando desde el suelo lo que había pasado, no entendía nada pero estaba agradecido de que ese rayo cayera sobre el ángel. Luego recordó a Deán así que con mucho dolor y severas heridas se levanto del suelo y regreso al impala.

Para cuando Sam logro llegar al motel, ya todo estaba destruido y hecho un tiradero, los sofás derribados con la lámpara de noche hecha añicos en su centro, la televisión igualmente destruida y la luz se había ido.

Sam tuvo que caminar hasta la cocina para encontrar el cuerpo del Djinn, con un palo de golf clavado en el corazón, lo peor de todo era que Deán (pálido y golpeado) estaba inconsciente a lado del monstruo.

- Deán, Deán - le gritaba Sam a su hermano para despertarlo, sin embargo eso no pasaba pues Deán estaba bajo los efectos de los poderes del Djinn. Sam se levanto del suelo y corrió a la habitación para buscar la jeringa con el antídoto Djinn que siempre llevaban cargando, rápidamente regreso a la cocina e inyecto el brazo de su hermano.

El color en la piel de Deán empezó a regresar ante el suspiro de alivio de Sam, mismo que desapareció cuando recordó a Cass, la preocupación por su hermano lo había hecho olvidarse del niño.

- CASS, CASS ¿DONDE ESTAS? - gritaba Sam por todos lados, no había señal de su chico así que tomo su cabello en señal de desesperación, en ese momento el sonido del rechinido de la puerta del armario de escobas se escucho, Sam tomo su pistola y apunto hasta que vio a Castiel salir sigilosamente y lleno de lagrimas.

- Ven aquí, ven aquí - decía Sam al borde de las lagrimas, Cass corrió y se dejo caer en un abrazo con su tío, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Sam estaba realmente feliz y aliviado de ver a Cass, ahora entendía que no solo había generado un sentimiento de paternidad en su hermano, el también lo sentía.

- ¿Estás bien cariño? - le pregunto Sam mientras lo veía de arriba a abajo, Cass asintió con lagrimas.

- Tengo miedo… ¿Dónde está papá? - pregunto Cass, Sam estaba por responderle cuando Deán apareció diciendo maldiciones en la sala, eso hasta que Cass corrió a abrazarlo también.

- ¿Están bien? - pregunto Deán en un susurro, Cass asentía y Sam le dio la mirada de luego te explico, el también estaba muy herido por la pelea con Haziel.

- Papá, papito… pensé que habías muerto, me asuste mucho - le decía Cass, Deán solo le sonrió a Sam y dejo caer su cabeza sobre la de Cass.

- Tu papá es fuerte cariño, no tienes que preocuparte por mi -– le dijo Deán y paso unos minutos calmando a su chico, mismos que bastaron para que Sam recogiera todas sus cosas y las llevara al auto.

Los 3 salieron en el impala rumbo a la cabaña de Rufus, el lugar más protegido contra monstruos.

*** Esto es solo el comienzo de una gran batalla, van a venir cosas muy desesperantes para los chicos y Cass bueno va a estar en una situación difícil (no con Dean) y va a ser genial¡ hay algo mas grave viniendo y no es Haziel.**

** Lizzy no te conteste tu duda pero Inias es un ángel, pude conseguir lo que quiera con solo un pensamiento. **

**Por favor Review**


	11. Animate

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas muy tranquilas, los monstruos no habían seguido mas a los Winchester pues la cabaña de Rufus estaba en un lugar aislado y lleno de trampas a sus alrededores, Haziel tampoco había dado ninguna señal pero ni así los hermanos bajaron la guardia, ellos sabían que los ángeles no se rendían tan fácilmente.

Castiel había dejado de soñar con el purgatorio, se había estado portando realmente bien en esas semanas, Deán estaba realmente sorprendido que alguien en el universo aprendiera la lección después de una buena zurra.

- Papá, papá…. ¿Qué es eso? - gritaba Cass desde la pequeña ventana de la cabaña, Deán se levanto apresurado del sofá para echar un vistazo.

- Es un venado, ¿te gusta? - le pregunto Deán dulcemente, Cass asintió y entonces Deán lo saco tomado de la mano para que viera más de cerca al venado, el animalito se percato de su presencia y los miro con esos enormes ojos negros unos segundos y luego corrió despavorido.

- ¿Papá, por qué se fue?

- Se asusto, son animalitos muy sensibles y siempre que les da miedo algo se van. - explicaba Deán, a los pocos segundos apareció el impala con Sam al volante.

Sam apenas bajaba del impala y ya tenía a Cass abrazándolo, el simplemente lo alzo en el aire como si fuera un niño más pequeño.

- Hola pequeño, ¿te has portado bien? - le pregunto Sam

- Si, si tío Sam… ¿A dónde has ido? - pregunto el niño, Sam miro a Deán en busca de una respuesta pero ninguno la tenia, así que solo improvisaron.

- Tu tío Sam ha ido… a la biblioteca, a leer unos libros.

- ¿Estuviste leyendo 2 días? - pregunto Cass capcioso, Sam se mordió los labios con enojo a la absurda excusa de su hermano.

- Si cariño y… también pase… por esto - dijo sacando una barra de chocolate de su bolsillo, a Cass se le iluminaron los ojos y apenas la tenía en sus manos entro a la cabaña corriendo y gritando de Yupi.

- No te la comas toda, que no has comido nada sano - le grito Deán, Sam volvió a reírse ¿Cómo era posible que su hermano llamara comida sana a una hamburguesa? (que era lo que casi siempre comía Cass)

- ¿Y qué tal ha ido la cacería?

- Cansada… por un momento llegue a pensar que Garth había madurado como cazador, eso hasta que resbalo con sus cordones y cayó por las escaleras… fue una suerte que no se matara…. Como sea me encontré con un nuevo caso, gente muriendo… de formas extrañas.

- ¿De qué forma?

- Sera mejor que lo veas por ti mismo - le dijo Sam, entonces entraron en la casa y el puso su laptop con unos videos de las caricaturas de Warnner (en especial el corre caminos) donde diversos personajes morían de formas graciosas.

- Es divertido - dijo Cass desde atrás de ellos, pues también estaba mirando la pantalla de la laptop, los hermanos lo miraron con gracia y Sam le dio el portátil para que se viera los capítulos completos y se entretuviera un ratito.

- Sam - dijo Deán y señalo la cocina, rápidamente los 2 entraron al lugar y dejaron a Cass frente a la laptop.

- Tenemos que ir a ayudar Deán, es nuestra responsabilidad.

- Lo sé, pero Cass también es nuestra responsabilidad, es mas es nuestra prioridad mantenerlo a salvo hasta que matemos a Haziel o le regresemos sus poderes.

- Eso no está siendo de ayuda de Deán, los exámenes que Lance nos envió solo dicen que Cass tuvo un fuerte impacto en el cerebro y por eso perdió la memoria, solo el tiempo dirá si la recuperara y no sabemos nada de su gracia tampoco… Mira, le quiero mucho pero tampoco podemos postergar nuestro trabajo tanto tiempo Deán.

- Lo sé y no me gusta para nada tener que llevarlo con nosotros Sam

- No hace falta, podemos llevarlo con Garth, llamar a Jeff y que lo venga a cuidar - dijo Sam, Deán dio un bufido.

- De ninguna manera, no lo voy a llevar con Garth seguramente lo perdería a los 5 minutos y Jeff… él ni siquiera sabe lo que está pasando y si lo llamamos para que venga a cuidar a Cass… al mismo Cass que quiso mucho… te apuesto que nunca regresara a la carrera en su vida… y te recuerdo que fuiste TU quien dijo "nuestro hermanito tiene derecho a vivir su vida, a estudiar, que sea el único Winchester que se titula"

- Vale, ahora suena como una gran mierda pero tenía razón con ese aspecto… Ok entonces llevemos a Cass y nos turnaremos para cuidarlo, el estará bien. - aseguro Sam y salió de la cocina para informarle a Cass.

- ¿Papá va ir con nosotros? - pregunto Cass, Sam dio un suspiro pues estaba sorprendido que para todo tema el niño se las arreglara para sacar a su papá en la conversación.

- Si cariño, papá también vendrá… solo… recoge una muda de ropa, el celular y un.. UN JUGUETE el que tú quieras - dijo Sam, había remarcado que solo un juguete pues aun que Cass no tenia millones tenia los suficientes autos para causar un alboroto en el impala, el chico ya casi era un adolescente pero Lance insistió que jugar con coches seria sano para su desarrollo motriz.

OKLAHOMA

- Bien al primer sujeto le exploto el corazón del pecho y … - decía Sam hasta que Deán lo mando callar y le indico con la mirada que mirara atrás, estaba un niño presente y no tenia porque saber de eso pero ya era algo tarde.

- ¿A quién le exploto el corazón? - pregunto Cass interesado, Deán solo miro a Sam como diciéndole "Te lo dije, ahora arréglalo tu"

- A nadie cariño, estoy hablando de una caricatura… de esas que te gustaron hace un rato

- HAAA… ¿puedo ver más de esas? - pregunto el niño, Sam miro al frente y se mordió los labios, había cometido una peor estupidez.

- Si cariño, cuando lleguemos a casa puedes ver todas las que quieras… aun que tienes que pedirle permiso a tu papá - le dijo Sam, Deán lo miro enojado pues no podía creer que su hermano lo estuviera metiendo en un asunto en el que no quería participar.

- Paaaaa - rogo Cass, Deán rodo los ojos

- Casssss - imitándolo. - Si, si puedes ver la televisión pero un ratito nada más que luego no quieres dormirte - dijo cansado Deán, sabía que este nuevo tema iba a traer más problemas que bendiciones.

Para cuando llegaron al motel Sam se fue a duchar y Deán se puso a recoger las cosas, el niño no espero ni un segundo para correr a mirar la TV, después de analizar el control remoto la encendió y se puso a apretar los botones en busca de buena programación.

El canal pornográfico estaba desbloqueado, le llamo la atención ver a un hombre siendo azotado sobre las rodillas de otro hombre (claro en plan erótico gay) pero Cass pensó que se trataba de un niño en problemas como los que el tenia con su padre asi que se quedo a mirar un rato.

Deán estaba terminando de acomodar cuando el sonido de una especie de gemidos le llamo la intención, entro a la sala y miro por un segundo el porno antes de correr a cambiar el canal y a quitarle el control a Cass.

- ¿Por qué estás viendo eso? - pregunto Dean indignado aun que realmente quería explotar en una carcajada, ese evento siempre pasaba con todo miembro de los Winchester a el le había pasado a los 10 años y cuando John le descubrió le había dado unas palmadas, a Sam le paso a los 11 y el había sido quien lo descubrió así que no le paso nada, a Jeff bueno cuando ese chico llego ya era todo un experto en ese tipo de videos.

- El se porto mal y su papá le dio una zurra - aseguro Cass, ahí sí que Deán no pudo evitar reírse de la inocencia que había en ese chico.

- Si se porto mal y a ti te va a pasar exactamente lo mismo si te vuelvo a pillar viendo esas cosas - advirtió Deán aun entre risas, aun que realmente lo decía enserio. Así que para evitar mayores incidentes le metió clave a la programación.

- Ve las caricaturas un rato - le dijo poniéndole a Box Bonnie en la Tv y después salió a la cocina para continuar riéndose en privado.

***Dentro del fic mencione algo sobre los análisis de Cass, no le entre a fondo por que no le veía caso a eso... cuando la solución de todo los va a sorprender muchísimo por que va a ser un enorme problema... espero que les guste el capitulo que esta basado a mi manera en el episodio que hoy fue transmitido en CW**

**Por favor Review¡**


	12. Perdidos (parte uno)

Al día siguiente hubo otro asesinato, se trato del suicidio de hombre quien había saltado de un edificio pero los testigos aseguraban que estuvo flotando un buen rato antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

Cass se había quedado en el impala para esperar a su padre y su tio que estaban con una detective, mirando la escena del crimen desde lo alto. El niño estaba aburrido, sosteniendo su carita entre sus codos y mirando todo a su paso desde la ventana, entonces el celular de Deán empezó a brillar y a vibrar en la guantera, una sonrisa traviesa se formo en la cara de Cass… su padre le había dicho que nunca debía tocar esa guantera ni su contenido (porque también había una pistola y el cuchillo de Ruby) pero como Deán no estaba…

- ¿Hola? Aquí Deán Winchester ¿Quién es? - Cass se estaba tomando esto como un juego y estaba haciendo una imitación muy buena de Deán.

- Jajaja Deán eres un idiota… sabes que estás hablando con el hermano más hermoso del planeta - dijo la otra voz con toda la ironía del mundo, Cass salió de su órbita y regreso a su voz normal.

- ¿Tio Sam?

- ¿Tio Sam? ¿Quién demonios estoy hablando? - pregunto la otra voz muy enojada, Cass rápidamente colgó el teléfono, lo apago y lo metió a la guantera. En ese momento Sam y Deán entraron al coche.

- ¿Cómo estuvo todo por aquí? - le pregunto Deán, Cass estaba disimulando muy bien lo que había hecho.

- Bien papi… estoy aburrido. - dijo poniendo morros, los hermanos Winchester se rieron a todo pulmón, Cass era tan lindo cuando hacia eso.

- Lo sé y como te has portado muy bien… iremos a comer a Redflieds - dijo Deán, Cass empezó a dar gritos de alegría pues en ese restaurante servían las mejores papas y hamburguesas de todo el país.

El camino hacia Redflies no era muy largo pero el sonido de unas campanas de iglesia llamo la atención de Cass, quien se levanto de un salto como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

- ¿Tio Sam que es ese sonido? - pregunto Cass, Sam se puso a escuchar con atención y se percato de lo que era, entonces volteo a ver a Deán por ayuda.

- Se… se llaman… campanas, cariño

- ¿Campanas? ¿Qué son las campanas? - pregunto el niño interesado pues como su padre y su tío habían pactado de no hablar de nada referente a la iglesia, pues no tenía conocimiento.

- Son... son… unos… artefactos que tocan ese sonido… para… para llamar a la gente

- ¿llamarla para qué?

De acuerdo Cass estaba realizando un montón de preguntas cuyas respuestas llevarían a otras preguntas y sobre todo a un tema del que Deán no quería hablarle. DIOS

- Los llaman a reunirse, para hablar hijo - le explico Deán, frenando de repente cosa de la que se arrepintió al ver que Cass se bajaba corriendo del impala. Los hermanos compartieron mirada antes de bajarse y correr detrás del niño.

- Casey regresa aquí - le gritaba Deán, ese chico sí que era rápido corriendo… entonces entro en la capilla que estaba enfrente.

- Tiene que ser una broma - murmuro Deán quedando estupefacto por lo que acababa de pasar, si no hubiera sido porque Sam paso corriendo a su lado… no hubiera reaccionados.

Los hermanos dejaron de correr y entraron caminando a la iglesia, Cass ya estaba sentado en la primera fila de bancas, parecía ido.

- Yo me encargo - murmuro Deán a Sam quien se fue a ver otra de las habitaciones de la capilla, el mismo quería rezar porque Amelia estuviera bien pero no quería que su hermano se enterara de eso.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso Casey? - pregunto Deán muy tranquilo al sentarse junto a su niño, pasaron unos segundos para que Cass reaccionara.

- Perdón papi, yo solo quería venir aquí dentro - murmuro Cass, sin dejar de ver la imagen de Cristo sacrificado en la pared de la iglesia.

- Eso no se hace Casey, no debes salirte de esa forma del auto, te pudieron atropellar y ni de que hablar, esto ha sido una malcriadez y yo no… - Deán dejo de regañar al niño pues el no le estaba prestando nada de atención.

- ¿Quién es él? - pregunto Cass, señalando la imagen de la crucifixión en la pared, Deán volvió a quedarse helado… no podía comprender porque Cass tenía esa conexión con la religión, si no tenía ni gracia, ni recuerdos… no debía ponerse así.

- El es Jesus, el hijo de dios… o al menos eso dicen - dijo una voz muy familiar y aterradora por detrás, Deán se giro para ver y vio la maldita sonrisa de Haziel enfrente de suyo, Deán suspiro con fuerza y se levanto, poniendo a Cass detrás de él.

- Estamos en una iglesia, eso debe significar algo para ti maldito - le dijo Deán.

- Oup, ¿tu papi no te enseño a no hablar de esa forma en la iglesia? ¿En la casa de mi padre? Ha claro que no lo hizo, se me olvido que los demonios lo mataron

Haziel se acababa de meter con lo que más le importaba a Deán, la familia, su padre específicamente.

- Por lo menos conocí a mi padre y no desapareció como otros - dijo Deán, nuevamente había tocado los sentimientos de Haziel y eso le gano que fuera lanzado unos 10 metros hasta la sala donde estaba Sam, quien se levanto de golpe al ver a su hermano caer a su lado.

- Castiel, que bonito niño eres… casi tan similar a tu verdadera forma - dijo Haziel con esa sonrisa de odio, Cass estaba llorando y temblando por su padre

- ¿Qui…qui…en… er…eres tu…tu? - pregunto el niño, la sonrisa de Haziel se convirtió en carcajadas al ver que el chico no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado.

- Me llamo Haziel y soy… como tu peor pesadilla - dijo el ángel con ironía, en ese segundo llegaron los hermanos Winchester y a Sam no le molesto estar en la iglesia para sacar su arma y dispararle un par de veces a Haziel.

- Dame un minuto querido… ahora estoy contigo - dijo Haziel, se dio la vuelta y con tan solo agitar su mano lanzo a Sam contra una banca, causándole un enorme golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo inconsciente.

- Tu hermanito no resiste ni un golpe - le dijo a Deán.

- ¿Si? Bueno es que esto es entre nosotros 2, Cass corre - le dijo Deán, el niño intento correr pero igualmente Haziel apareció delante de él en un segundo y lo empujo, provocando que Cass cayera al suelo y se pusiera a llorar más fuerte de lo que ya.

- Pero si eres humano… que fácil va a ser esto - dijo Haziel entre risas, Deán aprovecho ese momento para sacar la espada de ángel de su manga y rasguñar el hombro de Haziel con ella.

- Aléjate de él, maldito hijo de perra.

- Ya tuve suficiente de ti, ¿no te das cuenta?, tú eres la razón de que mi hermano se halla revelado, tu eres la razón de todo esto, si él no te hubiera salvado del infierno…. Pero lo vas a pagar - dijo Haziel entre dientes, entonces empezó a brillar y con el resplandor se encargo de arrojar a Deán por uno de los vitrales de la capilla.

Cass se había cubierto los ojos para no ver la incandescente luz, luego intento correr hacia su padre pero Haziel lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto en el aire.

- Ahora, tu vas a venir conmigo niñito - dijo con una sonrisa forzada, Cass seguía llorando por el miedo y estaba gritando por ayuda. Haziel y Cass desaparecieron el aire.

***Espero que les guste este capitulo, no le pude dar mas largas a lo de Haziel con Cass porque pff va a venir algo 10 veces mejor que eso (se viene Jeff XD no es otra cosa) y dios me van a matar pero solo podre publicar hasta el lunes porque me salio un viaje (si ya se que me ausento mucho, deberian escribirle una carta a mi padre JOHN WINCHESTER para que me castigue a no salir XD) bueno jaja espero que esto los deje en SHOCK.**

**Por favor review¡**


	13. Perdidos (parte dos)

- Deán… Deán… vamos despierta - se escuchaba a la voz de Sam decir pero no era suficiente para despertar a su hermano que estaba mal herido, así que le dio una bofetada que lo despertó de un tirón.

- Auu, Sam ¿pero qué…? CASTIEL - apenas había abierto los ojos y Deán ya estaba por salir corriendo hacia el interior de la iglesia para encontrar a Cass pero Sam no lo dejo ni moverse del suelo donde estaba tirado.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo Deán… estas herido y Casss… lo lamento pero él no está.

- No, no… esto no puede… El tiene que estar ahí dentro - Deán volvió a impulsarse para levantarse pero Sam no lo dejo otra vez.

- Escucha hermano… se ha ido, lo vamos a buscar pero tienes que curarte primero - le dijo Sam, entonces Deán pudo ver que Inias se aproximaba a él desde la iglesia y con tan solo un toque del ángel todas sus heridas desaparecieron y finalmente se pudo levantar.

- ¿Por qué demonios no apareciste antes? ¡CASTIEL TE NECESITABA! - le grito Deán a Inias y lo sujeto muy fuerte por la solapa del traje.

- Deán, suéltalo ya.

- Lo siento mucho pero no pude sentir que Haziel estuviera aquí, lo lamento mucho de verdad - le dijo Inias, Deán lo empujo hacia atrás para soltarlo.

- Me importa una mierda lo que haya pasado contigo, se suponía que estabas cuidando a Cass y mira lo que paso…. Ese bastardo seguramente lo estará torturando - dijo Deán para después golpear la pared con su puño, Sam claro que lo tomo de los hombros para que se calmara.

- Deán tienes que calmarte.

- Tu hermano tiene razón, tienes que calmarte y concentrarte en Cass…. El está bien - aseguro Inias.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¡HAZIEL JURO QUE LO MATARIA! –- le grito Deán, antes de recordar que estaba en plena calle, con gente mirándolo por todas partes.

- El estará bien, Haziel no le hará daño… no mientras sea humano

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

- Miren, nosotros los ángeles tenemos reglas que tenemos que cumplir y estas son muy especificas… Nosotros no podemos hacerle daño a los humanos, fuimos creados para protegerlos y si alguno de nosotros se atreviera a lastimarlos…. Bueno se condenaría a la muerte y sería enviado a la tortura eterna en la prisión del cielo y créanme ese sitio es aun peor que el infierno.

- ¿Estas tratando de decir que Haziel no podrá dañar a Cass? - le pregunto Sam.

- No puede, no mientras Cass siga siendo un niño humano… aun que eso no significa que no lo pueda matar, Haziel puede tener a abominaciones bajo su mando y esas cosas sí que pueden dañar a Cass.

- Lo tenemos que encontrar, no podemos dejar que le pase nada - dijo Deán alarmado, no se podía ni se quería imaginar a un niño como Cass, siendo maltratado o torturado por esas cosas malas.

- Lo sé, pero tienen que saber que existe otro forma de acabar con Cass y conociendo a Haziel el no va a dejar que otro acabe con lo que él empezó… él es muy orgulloso y estoy seguro que querrá regresar a Cass al cielo para realizarle un juicio y así tener el apoyo de otros ángeles para matarlo

- Pero para eso tendría que matarlo y has dicho que no puede hacerlo.

- Y les vuelvo a repetir, el no puede… pero puede realizar un hechizo, uno que te permite llevar a un humano en carne y hueso al cielo

- ¿Eso es posible?

- Nadie lo ha hecho desde la crucifixión pero… es posible, creo que si detenemos a Haziel de realizar el hechizo, podríamos salvar a Cass.

- Bien, ¿Qué se necesita para realizar ese hechizo? Por lo que dices debe ser viejo y debe ser muy específico ¿no? - pregunto Sam, la experiencia hablaba por él.

- Y es muy… Muy especifico, solo lo puede realizar un ángel y para ello va a necesitar su sangre, sangre del humano, sangre de un demonio, el sacrificio voluntario de un humano… preferentemente de su recipiente y sobre todo… necesita el poder de la luna llena, solo ella le permitirá abrir una puerta al cielo… - explico el ángel.

- ¿Luna llena? ¡ESO ES ESTA NOCHE! - grito Deán alarmado

- Lo sé, pero véanlo de esta forma… cuando Haziel intente realizar ese hechizo yo tendré clara su ubicación, entre más rápido lo haga más rápido encontraremos a Cass - dijo Inias, el tiempo era muy reducido y tenían que encontrar la localización exacta donde Haziel realizaría el hechizo.

Por su parte Haziel se había llevado a Cass a un viejo almacén en San francisco, Cass se la había pasado llorando y gritando por su padre todo el tiempo, tanto que Haziel se había enojado y lo había amordazado con un trapo.

Haziel tenía claro lo que debía hacer, así que salió de cacería para encontrar a un demonio al cual matar y obtener su sangre para el hechizo y una vez que lo hizo regreso al almacén, Cass tenía los ojos muy hinchados por todo el llanto.

- Puedes llorar y lucir como un verdadero niño inocente…. Pero no lo eres hermanito - le decía Haziel, Cass se puso a llorar as fuerte pues no comprendía porque ese señor se lo había llevado, ni porque lo había atado de esa forma o el porqué le decía cosas tan feas.

- No me mires así Cass… ¿sabes qué? Me parece justo que te cuente una historia antes de partir de este sitio. - le dijo Haziel, entonces tomo una silla y se sentó frente a frente con el niño, quien lo miraba aterrorizado.

- Veras… había una vez, allá por el inicio de la creación, 4 hermanos… Michael, Raphael, Gabriel y Luzbel… todos hermosos, poderosos y felices… ellos Vivian en un reino mágico, lleno de paz y de luz, su padre era el ser más poderoso de toda la creación y los amaba y cuidaba como a su tesoro más preciado, entonces papá tuvo otros 1000 hijos… yo soy uno de ellos, todos éramos una familia feliz, obedecíamos a papá, mirábamos desde arriba este hermoso lugar… Pero entonces llego Castiel, el hermano menor de la guarnición… mi hermano menor… por siglos cuide de él y le mostré la forma de ver el mundo, el era un niño algo tonto pero de un enorme corazón… entonces hace un par de años, se nos ordeno ir al lugar más feo de la creación, el infierno… todo con el fin de rescatar a un miserable ser humano de nombre Deán Winchester… mi hermanito le salvo del foso y lo trajo a la tierra, yo le rogué, le implore que regresara al cielo conmigo pero él no me obedeció y se quedo en la tierra… se hizo amigo del humano y se convirtió en un verdadero rebelde… yo intente detenerlo y lo mantuve encerrado por un tiempo pero… mi corazón se rompía con su sufrimiento así que lo deje regresar a la tierra, al poco tiempo mi hermano cambio, se convirtió en una especie de humano… pero no lo era así que cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había perdido, regreso a casa… nuestro hermano mayor, Raphael estaba molesto con el y le pidió que se disculpara por todas sus desobediencias pero mi hermanito era un verdadero terco y no quiso hacerlo, en su lugar inicio una guerra por el poder, claro que yo lo apoye en ello… pero él me traiciono, nos traiciono a todos cuando hizo un trato con un maldito demonio por el poder sagrado, las almas… Castiel se apodero de las almas tormentosas de una serie de criaturas y mato a un montón de sus hermanos en el cielo… como si eso fuera poco dejo salir a las peores abominaciones de la creación para que acabaran con los humanos y luego murió… Ho al menos eso creí, hasta hace un tiempo… uno de mis hermanos muertos, Uriel… me informo que Castiel estaba vivo y estaba encerrado en el purgatorio… Ahora dime, ¿Tú crees que mi hermano ha hecho bien en alguna de estas cosas?.

Haziel desato la boca de Cass quien había quedado muy confundido con la historia, ¿Quién era Castiel? ¿Y que tenía que ver el con eso?

- No, el ha… ha sido muy malo - dijo entre lagrimas, Haziel volvió a reírse con orgullo y empezó a aplaudir.

- Ese es mi chico, ese es el niño que yo crie… honesto, pero me temo que eso ya no te podrá salvar de recibir tu castigo… esta noche, regresaremos a casa… hermanito.

- Yo no soy tu hermano, no me llamo Castiel… yo soy Casey Winchester y si no me sueltas mi papá va a venir y te dará una paliza enorme - amenazo Cass.

- Déjalo que venga y lo matare frente a ti Castiel… Y no hagas más preguntas que no tengo humor para sacarte de tu confusión, estoy seguro que así será más fácil que mueras.

***Este hechizo que menciono es parte de lo peor que puede haber... Haziel no ha mostrado ni 3 pulgadas del poder que tiene pero ya saben lo que diecen siempre se puede ir mas alto... el proximo capitulo sera el mas emocionante y abrira muchas situaciones nuevas, asi que... ESPERENLO.**

**DESSIEL te dedico este capitulo porque tu historia va de perlas y me has dejado muy intrigado, eres grandiosa... Lizzy muchas gracias por todas tus palabras que bueno que quieras a Jeff tambien =D y a mi amiga Littlehoshi que esta de trabajo... jaja**

**PORFAVOR REVIEW¡**


	14. EL Sacrificio

El día mas tenso en la vida de los Winchester paso, la puesta del sol había llegado y con él, la aparición de la hermosa luz de luna.

- Ya es hora - dijo Haziel quien miraba desde la pequeña ventana del almacén, tomo la sangre de demonio que había obtenido y la vertió sobre un caso, luego se acerco a Cass (quien ya estaba agotado de tanto llanto) tomo su brazo y le hizo un corte vertical, el niño no podía gritar de la forma correcta pues la venda en su boca no le dejaba, aun así su rostro se convirtió en rojo de ira y dolor, viendo como su sangre era vertida en el caso.

- Fantástico - dijo Haziel con su sonrisa irónica, se dio la vuelta para empezar a recitar la primera parte del hechizo.

Los Winchester estaban tensos, a la espera de alguna noticia de Inias quien yacía en la cocina, meditando y tratando de localizar a Haziel.

- Esto está tardando demasiado Sam, no sé si debemos confiar en el… es un ángel y puede que esté de parte de Haziel - decía Deán, sin dejar de llenar su mochila con las espadas de ángel y aceite bendito.

- Deán tienes que calmarte, Inias no es nuestro enemigo… no tenemos otra forma de encontrar a Cass y si quieres que eso pase, vas a tener que confiar en él.

- Lo sé, aun así esto ya no me gusta… han pasado horas y Cass, nuestro Cass puede estar herido o dios sabe que le ha hecho Haziel… no puedo dejar de pensar en que si algo malo le pasa…

- Tranquilo Deán, Cass va a estar bien… lo vamos a traer a casa, ya lo veras. - decía Sam para calmar a su hermano pero la mirada perdida y seria de su hermano denotaba que no se calmaría hasta matar a Haziel.

- Hey chicos, creo… creo que tengo algo - exclamo Inias desde la cocina, ambos hermanos tomaron sus cosas y corrieron a verlo.

- ¿Los encontraste? ¿Sabes donde están? - pregunto Deán, el ángel continuaba con sus ojos cerrados pero asintió.

- Están… están en un almacén… en… en san francisco, pero… no es lo único que siento - decía Inias, entonces se desplomo en el suelo por un segundo hasta que Sam lo ayudo a levantarse y sentarse.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto Deán mas que preocupado por el bienestar de Inias, se preocupaba por que si ese ángel no estaba al 1000 no podría ayudarles.

- SI, si ha sido solo un mareo… chicos, tienen que saber que Haziel no está solo con esto… hay, hay una fuerza oscura… creo que son demonios, se están reuniendo cerca del almacén.

- ¿Demonios? ¿Haziel trabaja con demonios?

- No, créanme Haziel podrá ser despreciable pero nunca trabajaría con esas abominaciones…. Seguramente es alguien más, lo deben de estar siguiendo.

- Bueno esperemos que esos demonios hagan trizas a ese maldito ángel - dijo Deán algo tranquilo.

- Deán…. ¿si recuerdas que hay alguien más que quiere a Cass muerto? Incluso más que Haziel - dijo Sam, ahora Deán volvía a entrar en pánico, Crowley estaba involucrándose también o al menos eso parecía ser.

- Hijo de perra… bien, tenemos que irnos… tenemos que llegar antes que los demonios - dijo Deán alarmado, Inias se levanto del asiento y con un toque en las cabezas de los chicos se los llevo de ahí para San francisco.

Sin embargo ya era algo tarde, Haziel se encontraba realizando la ultima parte de su ritual… el sacrificio voluntario de su recipiente, así que estaba hablando con el verdadero dueño de su cuerpo atreves de un espejo.

- Stephen, espero que entiendas lo mucho que lamento tener que pedirte esto… pero tu eres un hombre devoto y sabes más que nadie que el deber es primero con nuestro señor y ahora tienes la oportunidad de ayudarle a cumplir su voluntad. - decía Haziel a su reflejo en el espejo, Cass miraba desde atrás como el reflejo estaba tembloroso, era el mismo hombre al que le temía pero se veía mucho más amable y gentil.

- No puedo hacerlo… tu sabes que tengo a alguien en mi vida y lo amo… el me ama y me necesita… Haziel tu me prometiste que me protegerías y que nada malo me pasaría - decía el verdadero hombre en el espejo, Haziel rodo los ojos con ira al recordar que su recipiente había sido un homosexual.

- Lo sé mi amigo, pero dios nos lleva por caminos misteriosos… tienes que hacerlo y te prometo que serás recompensado en el cielo y prometo que cuidare de tu… cuidare de tu noviecito, para toda la eternidad. - dijo Haziel, ahora el verdadero muchacho estaba tomando enserio la propuesta y al final termino por aceptar asesinarse.

- Gracias Stephen, ahora te regresare el control de tu cuerpo y… nos reuniremos en el cielo - dijo en ángel, hubo una luz incandescente por un segundo y entonces Stephen cayó de rodillas al suelo, estaba llorando y se giro para ver a Cass.

- Lo lamento mucho chiquito… yo nunca quise que esto pasara… esto es asunto de Haziel y no mío, yo nunca hubiera dañado a un niño tan bonito como tu… ¿sabes? Siempre quise tener un hijo pero nunca pude… por favor perdóname corazón.

Cass no podía entender porque un desconocido de la edad de su tío Sam, estaba llorando y pidiéndole perdón, solo podía llorar por el sufrimiento ajeno.

- Haziel, estoy listo - grito el hombre, estaba a punto de darse una puñalada en el estomago cuando Inias apareció y le detuvo la mano en el aire.

- No, Stephen no lo hagas - dijo el ángel, hubo un breve alumbramiento en los ojos de Stephen y Haziel regreso al mando del cuerpo.

- Inias - murmuro con rabia antes de golpearlo y arrojarlo contra la pared de junto.

- Debí saber que tú eras el traidor… debí saber que lo estabas ayudando…. ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo? ¿Qué no recuerdas a cuantos de nuestros hermanos mato? - pregunto furioso, Cass dejo de llorar pues al ver a Inias se sintió un poco seguro.

- Lo recuerdo muy bien Haziel… pero Cass es nuestro hermano, el menor de nosotros y nosotros como ángeles debemos perdonarlo por sus pecados, el estaba confundido.

- ¡ESO NO LE DABA DERECHO A UNIRSE CON UN DEMONIO! Y si tanto insistes en defenderlo… entonces morirás también - le advirtió Haziel y deslizo su espada para matar angeles por su manga izquierda, Inías hizo lo mismo.

- No quiero hacerte daño… hermano, por favor aun no es tarde - rogo Inias, pero Haziel alzo su mano y de su palma salió una luz blanca que arrojo a Inias contra la pared otra vez, solo que esta vez esta se hizo añicos y Inias cayó por la calle, mirando como las nubes de los demonios se aproximaban en el cielo.

- Ahora Stephen, es el momento de morir - dijo Haziel a su recipiente, el verdadero chico retomo el control, estaba dudoso pero al final termino por clavarse la daga en el estomago, entonces se cayó y empezó a desangrarse en el suelo, Cass dejo escapar un grito distorsionado por la venda en su boca y en ese segundo llegaron los Winchester.

- Tranquilo cariño, tranquilo… estamos aquí, te llevaremos a casa - le decía Deán mientras lo desataba y una vez que lo hizo lo abrazo muy fuerte y comprobó con su mirada que no estuviera mal herido, solo tenía unos pequeños golpes y rasguños e la cara pero nada grave.

- Hem, Deán… Nos tenemos que ir… AHORA Deán - grito Sam pues por el agujero que se formo en el muro por la caída de Inias, podía mirar a todos los demonios a pocos metros del edificio, Deán se cargo a Cass en el hombro para caminar pero cuando se giro a la salida, Haziel volvió a aparecer.

- Ustedes no van a ningún lado - dijo los lanzo a todos contra el suelo, luego agito su mano y el caso con los otros ingredientes apareció en el, lo puso en la herida del estomago de su recipiente y dejo caer la sangre pura de Stephen en el.

_AMI DE… ACTUAL… AMIDE… ECHIONAL… AMIDE… PARKASO… AJIME… ADUCTO CRISTO AUDINOS_

Haziel había recitado el hechizo de una forma bastante rápida, tanto que los hermanos no pudieron detenerlo y solo vieron como una luz empezaba a formar una puerta en dirección a la luna.

La puerta del cielo estaba abierta para entrar o salir, pero eso no detuvo a Deán de levantarse del suelo y sacar su espada de ángel.

- Sam, saca a Cass de aquí - le ordeno a su hermano. Sammy se levanto con pesar y tomo a un Cass herido del suelo, lo cargo en sus manos y se dispuso a salir pues Haziel no puso ningún impedimento.

- Adelante, no llegaran muy lejos… les daré 5 minutos de ventaja en lo que termino con el - dijo señalando a Deán, entonces San y Cass se fueron.

- No sabes cuánto voy a disfrutar el romperte el culo - dijo Haziel con su propia espada en mano, Deán solo soltó un bufido antes de lanzarse sobre el ángel.

*** No pierdan detalle de este capitulo, viene algo grande ya en el siguiente capitulo se desvela todo mi plan y mi sorpresa =D no crean que Haziel es tan malo, bueno el angel si pero su recipiente es un hombre que vale oro... dessiel, gracias por tu comentario pero no soy GRANDIOSA, en todo caso sere GRANDIOSO porque soy hombre y tengo 17 años =D Lizzy gracias por tu comentario, sabes que se viene algo grande con Jeff tmbn¡**

**porfavor Review**


	15. Un pedazo del cielo

La espada había rasguñado un brazo de Haziel pero eso no le parecía doler, al contrario se rio y después trato de clavarle su espada a Deán pero solo le había hecho un rasguño en la cara. La pelea estaba siendo difícil, golpes por todas partes y choques de espada… Deán estaba resistiendo muy bien al ataque de un ángel pero ambos se habían olvidado de algo… los demonios.

Los demonios rompieron los muros del almacén donde la pelea se efectuaba, las nubes habían derrumbado a Deán y lo tenían sometido pero Haziel… él no estaba muy feliz por ello.

- Abominaciones…. Regresen al infierno… Malditos - grito Haziel y nuevamente dejo salir una luz de su mano, misma que se extendió entre todas las nubes oscuras y las encendió en fuego para luego desaparecerlas (las había regresado al infierno)

- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? - pregunto Deán, estaba dispuesto a dejar de lado la pelea por un minuto para saciar su curiosidad, ningún ángel que conociera había hecho eso antes.

- Te lo dije cuando nos conocimos… no soy como mis hermanos… y me parece justo que sepas que fue lo que te mato… cuando Castiel obtuvo las almas del purgatorio y regreso al cielo… el… el me cambio, me otorgo parte de su poder… no soy un ángel normal… soy como un arcángel - dijo Haziel con orgullo, Dean se había quedado perplejo hasta que el puñetazo del ángel lo regreso a la lucha.

- Eres un arcángel mierda incluso mas mierda que Michael ¿sabías? Pero eso hará mas interesante que te mate - le dijo Deán y siguió golpeándolo, sabía que sus puños tal vez no le causaban dolor a ese ángel/ dios pero necesitaba descargar su frustración en algo,

- Quiero a papá… buaww…. Papá - gritaba Cass mientras su tío Sam lo seguía llevando en brazos, corriendo por todas partes para alejarse del almacén.

- El va a venir más tarde cariño

- No, no… papá… papá - esta vez había agregado unos pataleos muy fuertes que golpearon en el pecho de Sam y lo obligaron a poner a Cass de pie frente a él.

- Escúchame Casey… tienes que dejar esta pataleta… tu padre va a venir más tarde, nosotros nos tenemos que alejar de aquí…. NOS TENEMOS QUE IR O NOS MATARAN ¿Lo entiendes? - el tono de Sam hizo que Cass se serenara un poco, entonces se dejo cargar por su tío y siguieron corriendo,

Haziel había agarrado a Deán a patadas, como si fuera un balón de futbol que nunca fuera a romperse, Deán sangraba por la boca, tratando de alcanzar su espada de ángel que estaba a pocos metros de el, pero Haziel le tomo el brazo y se lo quebró. El grito de dolor de Deán se escucho en todo el lugar.

- Jajaja, te dije que ibas a sufrir por lo que le hiciste a mi hermano… ahora te matare y regresaras al infierno del que nunca debiste salir - decía Haziel mientras tomaba la camisa de Deán en sus manos y lo elevaba en el aire para matarlo.

- Púdrete - dijo Deán con furia y le escupió su sangre en la cara a Haziel, el ángel empezó a brillar para destruir a Deán pero entonces un milagro ocurrió…. Deán cerro sus ojos y para cuando los abrió, estaba tirado en el suelo y frente a él, estaban Sam y Cass… mirándolo expectantes.

- ¿Pero qué demonios? ¡MALDICION! - grito Haziel con furia e intento desaparecer en el aire para ir tras de Cass, pero sus poderes no funcionaban… estaba pegado al suelo donde estaba parado, detrás de el… la puerta al cielo se cerró.

- ¡NOOOO! - grito con frustración, ahora su plan de había ido por la borda, la puerta se había cerrado y no la podría volver a abrir en 30 días, pero ese se convirtió en el menor de sus preocupaciones.

- Te agradezco que abrieras la puerta… no hubiera podido salir sin tu ayuda—dijo una voz risueña desde atrás, Haziel se giro y solo pudo ver una silueta ocultándose entre la oscuridad de la noche.

- Tu… ¿Cómo demonios te escapaste? - pregunto cansado y aterrado al mismo tiempo.

- Estaba espiando… soy bueno para eso ¿recuerdas? Porque tú fuiste el que me enseño a mirar en los sitios correctso.

- Yo… lo lamento, se que este no era el plan… pero vi la oportunidad para terminar con el traidor de Castiel y la tome.

- Hermano, no me tienes que explicar nada… lo vi todo desde arriba, has causado una destrucción enorme Haziel y he disfrutado mucho tu encuentro con los hermanos… me alegra que les patearas el trasero.

- Para eso estamos los hermanos mayores querido - dijo Haziel con esa sonrisa que le daba miedo a cualquiera, la figura salió de las sombras y dejo ver su rostro, era un chico no mayor a 17 años, castaño, alto y delgado quien también tenía una sonrisa aterradora.

- Es bueno verte otra vez hermano - dijo el muchacho y en un brinco se arrojo sobre los brazos de Haziel, quien se puso muy feliz de tenerlo con él.

- También te extrañe - dijo muy serio y apretó mas al chico, quien empezó a derramar un par de lagrimas por su mejilla.

- Lo lamento Haziel, es pero que algún día me perdones

- ¿Por qué? No has hecho nada malo - aseguro Haziel, sin soltarlo de sus brazos.

- Lo sé, pero lo hare - dijo el chico y entonces apuñalo a Haziel por la espalda, el ángel dio un grito de dolor y con la luz saliendo de su herida cayó al suelo.

- Perdóname hermano, pero no tengo opción - dijo el niño, Haziel se impulso con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y tomo el cuello del chico en sus manos.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Nathaniel?

- Lo lamento Haziel, pero tengo planes para Cass… y tú los vas a arruinar, lo siento mucho… desearía que fuera de otra forma. - dijo el chico y se zafo del agarre del angel.

- ¿Prefieres a ese traidor que a tu propio hermano mayor? - pregunto Haziel con una lagrima en su rostro, el chico no le respondió solamente alzo su espada y la dejo caer sobre el pecho de Haziel, un grito enamo de el mientras la luz celestia consumía su vida y después dejaba expuestas sus alas, detrás de su cuerpo mortal.

- No lo prefiero… pero Cass es más importante para mis planes - dijo el niño con lagrimas en los ojos por haber matado a su hermano mayor, pronto Inias apareció detrás de el.

- ¿Cuáles son tus planes hermano? - pregunto Inias, el chico se giro a verlo y en dos segundos ya lo tenía sometido.

- Eso no te concierne

- Estamos hablando de Cass, es mi hermano también y voy a dejar que tu le hagas algo Nathaniel.

- Entonces lo lamento… pero no puedo dejar que el sepa de mí, lo lamento mucho Inias - dijo el chico y con otra espada de ángel mato a Inias, igualmente la luz celestial había consumido su gracia por completo.

Por su parte los Winchester habían logrado robar un auto y regresar a casa, era una suerte que la cabaña de Rufus no estuviera muy lejos pues pudieron llegar antes de las 4 A.M.

Cass se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Deán y él lo estaba cargando hacia adentro (aun herido y todo como estaba) Sam prendió la luz de la cabaña se quedo perplejo con lo que encontró en el sofá.

- ¿Jeffrey?

- Hola hermanos… llame para avisar de mis vacaciones en la universidad pero nadie me atendió… y creo que ya sé porque - dijo mirando al niño que Deán cargaba en sus brazos, le parecía familiar pero no sabía de dónde.

- Así que… ¿Quién demonios me explica que está pasando aquí? - les pregunto molesto y se dejo caer sobre el sofá, Sam y Deán se miraron en silencio… su hermano menor estaba en el pueblo, definitivamente estaban metidos en un gran lio.

**FIN **

*** jAJAJA NO NO ES EL FINAL, solo lo puse por que es el final de una primera parte de la historia que era Haziel y los monstruos, ahora viene algo mas grande... La gran sorpresa era lo que iba a salir del cielo, osea "Nathaniel" quien es un adolescente de 17 años, rubio y muy guapo, que ha demás era por asi decirlo EL JEFE DE HAZIEL y el hermano menor... el nombre lo escogí porque significa "lo dado por Dios o El don de dios" un significado que va a tener mucho que ver con el personaje, si lo quieren imaginar lo estaría interpretando Nate Buzolic (quien casualmente se llama igual que el personaje XD)**

**Lizzy me puedo imaginar lo que estas pensando y si tengo razón dios santo ya te sabes lo que va a pasar con Jeff (asi que no lo digas jaja) pero estoy seguro de que te vas a sorprender porque esto dará un giro mortal... Angel de acuario gracias por la recomendación de Dean como ángel lo tendre en cuenta pero estate pendiente hay algo mejor que un arcangel aqui jaja y Dessiel gracias por el comentario.**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS¡ **

**POR FAVOR REVIEWS¡**


	16. Jeffrey

Deán recostó a Cass en la habitación y le puso un vendaje en la herida que Haziel le había hecho en el brazo, ya estaba casi cerrada pero prefería evitar infecciones o cosas así, luego salió para enfrentarse a su pequeño hermano a quien ya había puesto al corriente sobre la situación.

- ¿Enserio está pasando esto? - les pregunto el chico consternado, Deán asintió.

- Sabes que nuestra familia siempre está llena de sorpresas, la de este año es ese niñito de ahí dentro - dijo Deán señalando la habitación, Jeff se paso las manos por la cara.

- Tenía derecho a saberlo

- Lo sé y lo sentimos mucho, es solo que… no queríamos arrastrarte de vuelta a esta vida Jeff - le dijo Sam

- Sam voy a la universidad pero no soy como tú, no niego de mis responsabilidades y no me la paso jugando a la casita con una novia… Dios no me cambie de planeta ¿saben? Vivo con mis amigos que ha si… siguen siendo vampiros, lobos, bruja y hasta incluso un alpha… así que la próxima vez tomen el maldito teléfono y ¿llámenme quieren?

- Si señorito… ahora regresando a Cass.

- Si, tu hijo… DEAN LE HAS DICHO QUE ES TU HIJO, ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? Es Castiel - le grito el chico.

- Se que es Castiel pero es un niño, uno que apareció herido y sin memoria en mi puerta… tenía que ayudarlo, sabes que siempre quise a ese ángel como a otro hermano.

- ¿y me lo dices a mi? Deán el fue mi primer… fue mi primer amor, sabes que ame a Castiel como nunca he amado a nadie, incluso salí con el… lo conozco mejor que ustedes dos y créeme, lo que estás haciendo no es la solución a su problema.

- Lo estamos protegiendo de los ángeles y de los otros malditos.

- ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Ese no es el problema principal, el problema principal es que él no tiene memoria, está en un cuerpo que no es suyo y ni siquiera tiene poderes… tendrían que haberlo ayudado a recuperar eso desde el primer momento Deán.

- Y lo intentamos Jeff, pero la memoria de Cass se fue y no hay un medicamento o algo que la haga regresar, solo el tiempo puede ayudarlo - dijo Sam

- Claro que no, yo estuve en una situación parecida hace un tiempo ¿recuerdan? También perdí la memoria y estuve año y medio alejado de ustedes, hasta que mi amiga Bonnie encontró un hechizo y me curo.

- Jeff no creo que funcione con Cass - murmuro Deán.

- ¿No crees que funcione? ¿O es que tú no quieres que funcione Deán? - le pregunto desafiante, Deán se levanto de su silla y se puso frente a él en un segundo, mirándolo con esa mirada asesina.

- No me gusta cómo me estás hablando Jeffrey - amenazo y esta vez fue el chico quien le regreso la mirada asesina.

- Lo lamento pero solo te estoy diciendo la verdad, parece que tu estas muy cómodo con esta situación de Cass y me parece una mierda porque si él fuera realmente tu amigo, buscarías como ayudarlo - le dijo Jeff con los brazos cruzados de enojo y se fue.

- He ven aquí, no hemos terminado de hablar - le dijo Deán pero el chico no lo escucho y siguió caminando hasta entrar en el sótano. Deán estaba por correr a petarle el trasero pero Sam no lo dejo.

- Deán son como las cuatro de la mañana, vamos a dormir y mañana hablas con el

Deán y Sam durmieron en los sofás de la sala de la cabaña pues Cass tenía la cama de la habitación y Jeff seguramente tenia la cama del sótano así que no quisieron molestar a los chicos y se adaptaron a sus posibilidades.

A la mañana siguiente Jeff fue el primero en despertarse, se sorprendió de ver que sus hermanos aun estaba dormidos pues ya eran las 10 y ellos por lo regular despertaban a las 5 para correr o eso, no les dijo nada solo tomo su cazadora y salió sigilosamente de la cabaña para hacer una llamada.

- Hola soy yo - murmuro sin dejar de ver que la puerta de la cabaña no se abriera y alguien lo pillara.

- Si, si estoy bien… no… no les he dicho… si deje la tarea en la repisa, si el folder azul… si dile al profesor Shane que me tome el fin de semana para resolver unas cosas de la cacería…. Si Caroline ya se, si… si no me regañes tu también… SI YA LO SE - gritaba Jeff con enojo a su mejor amiga desde el otro lado de la línea.

Deán alcanzo a escuchar la voz de Jeff y se levanto del sofá, vio a Jeff por la ventana y salió a su encuentro.

- Si le diré… espera ¿han sabido algo de él? - pregunto Jeff antes de ver a su hermano y colgar de manera rápida.

- Hola Deán - dijo con esa sonrisa de angelito que siempre ponía cuando no quería contar alguna cosa o cuando rompía las cosas de su padre y las escondía para que no lo castigaran.

- Hola Jeff, ¿Con quién hablabas?

- ¿Yo? Hem bueno… era Caroline, es que nos metimos en un proyecto de oscurantismo y olvide dejar mi parte y ya sabes cómo es de controladora.

- Esa es Caroline si… hablando de eso ¿Qué tal va la universidad? - pregunto Deán, el notaba que su hermano escondía algo y conociéndolo como la hacía probablemente tenía problemas con la escuela.

- Bien, ya sabes la escuela siempre será la escuela… es mas creo que tengo una copia de mis notas en la mochila - dijo el niño y regreso rápidamente a la cabaña, Deán detrás de el.

- Hola Sammy - dijo Jeff mientras pasaba junto a su hermano recién levantado, Sam le sonrió pero luego se puso serio pues Deán acababa de entrar como un huracán.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? – pregunto Sam

- Pues Jeff se ha levantado temprano… para empezar y luego lo pille hablando con Caroline por teléfono, una llamada muy misteriosa y por lo que alcancé a escuchar… parece que hay problemas con alguien desaparecido - murmuro Deán para que su hermanito no alcanzar a escuchar que hablaban de él.

Uno segundo más tarde llego Jeff con su mochila de viaje, la dejo caer en el sofá y saco la boleta de calificaciones, misma que entrego a sus hermanos… obviamente Sam fue el más interesado en mirar.

- Wow esta debe ser la boleta mas… más hermosa que he visto en la vida, incluso llegue a pensar que no existían de esas… he Sammy creo que te están quitando el lugar del inteligente de la familia - dijo Deán con ironía.

- Felicidades Jeff, vas por un buen camino… digo cuando yo iba a la universidad no sacaba todas estas A pero… Felicidades, papá seguro estaría dando brincos de felicidad - dijo Sam, hubo un silencio incomodo y triste pues casi nunca hablaban de John, los hacía sentir algo mal.

- Gracias…Ya que hablamos de eso… hem yo, un segundo - dijo Jeff y contesto su teléfono que estaba empezando a vibrar, miro el identificador y se quedo en blanco, sus hermanos lo notaron.

- ¿Quién es, Jeff? - pregunto Deán interesado, su hermano no le respondió a él si no a la llamada.

- Hola señor Marshall… es una sorpresa que usted me este llamando… digo… ¿Cómo esta?... No, no estoy en la universidad me dieron permiso para colaborar en la búsqueda

Deán y Sam se miraban sin entender de lo que estaba hablando su hermano, pero algo les decía que su chico no estaba en esa cabaña por una simple visita, había algo mas en todo ese acto de aparición sorpresa.

- No,… yo… no eso… eso no … no puede ser, el no… Yo, hem… yo iré más tarde, si… yo lo lamento mucho señor - dijo Jeff al borde de las lagrimas y colgó, entonces sí que se puso a llorar.

- He ven aquí, ven aquí… ¿Qué paso cariño? - le pregunto Deán mientras lo abrazaba, el niño tardo unos segundos para calmar un poco el llanto.

- Uno de mis amigos… el… el fue encontrado esta mañana… lo… lo mataron Deán - dijo Jeff entre lagrimas los muchachos se miraron por un segundo y se dedicaron a consolar a su hermano por un rato, hasta que Cass salió de la habitación.

- ¿Papá? - pregunto el niño confundido por mirar a su padre y a su tío Sam abrazando a un desconocido en el sofá.

***Vale les cuento un poquito mas de lo que viene, a los que no conocen a Jeff... el es un chico de 17 años, hermano menor de los Winchester, es bisexual, su amor platonico fue Cass, etc (si quieren mas info de el, no duden en revisar mi lista de historias que la mayoría son de el) ahora ese amigo muerto va a traer un monton de complicaciones en los próximos 2 capitulos, el tambien va a tener una gran relacion con Cass pues... pronto va a necesitar ayuda para algo, quiese que el tuviera una postura diferente a la de sus hermanos con cass espero hacerlo bien**

**Porfavor Review¡**


	17. El funeral

- Uno de mis amigos… el… el fue encontrado esta mañana… lo… lo mataron Deán - dijo Jeff entre lagrimas los muchachos se miraron por un segundo y se dedicaron a consolar a su hermano por un rato, hasta que Cass salió de la habitación.

- ¿Papá? - pregunto el niño confundido por mirar a su padre y a su tío Sam abrazando a un desconocido en el sofá.

- Cass, ven aquí - le pidió Deán, el niño dudo mucho en acercarse pero al final lo hizo y lo padre lo incorporo al caluroso abrazo que mantenía con los demás.

- ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Papá porque está llorando él? - le pregunto Cass y señalaba a Jeff quien seguía con la cabeza metida en el pecho de Sam

- El... el es tu tío Jeff, está llorando porque no se siente bien - murmuro Deán pensando en que Cass iba a volver a preguntar algo pero hizo todo lo contrario, se quedo callado y dio un paso hasta tomar la cara de Jeff en sus manitas.

- No llores tío Jeff - le dijo Cass, Sam y Deán se quedaron callados con esa escena no se podían creer que Cass estuviera haciendo eso, una vez más demostraba que su corazón estaba lleno de amor y pureza.

- Gracias... yo - dijo Jeff entre sollozos y al ver a Cass, esa carita de niño angelical y esa mirada tan hermosa, se le vinieron todos los recuerdos de su relación con el, sus peleas contra ángeles, la búsqueda de dios, la forma en que lo había traicionado por Crowley.

- Yo, yo… no puedo hacer esto - murmuro Jeff y salió corriendo otra vez para el sótano.

- Yo voy - le dijo Sam a Deán antes de irse tras su hermanito, Deán suspiro antes de ver que el mismo Cass estaba llorando.

- ¿Hice algo malo? - pregunto Cass entre lagrimas, Deán lo arrastro hasta tenerlo sentado sobre su regazo,

- No hijo, no hiciste nada malo… el tío Jeff, el no se siente bien por unas cosas de adultos que después entenderás… ¿tu como te sientes?

- Me duele aquí - señalando el vendaje que estaba cubriendo su brazo herido (por el corte de Haziel)

- Cariño, vamos… tienes que ducharte - dijo mientras se lo cargaba en brazos y empezaba a caminar para el baño, Cass no se resistió nada pues realmente se sentía sucio.

Mientras Deán bañaba a Cass, Sam estaba abajo en el sótano con Jeff… pero el chico no le hacía caso pues estaba recogiendo sus cosas y estaba muy ido.

- Jeff, se cómo te sientes - murmuro Sam, haciendo que Jeff se girara para verlo con sus ojos llorosos.

- No… no puedes saberlo Sam

- Si, si lo sé Jeff… Jessica murió hace años pero no hay día que no la recuerde y aun recuerdo lo que sentí cuando ella se fue, créeme que te entiendo. - le dijo Sam, Jeff se quedo callado y mirando al suelo antes de volver a llorar y sentarse en su cama, Sam a su lado para volver a abrazarlo.

- Los siento mucho, estoy seguro que esa persona era importante para ti.

- El, el… se llama Stephen, era mi novio Sam - dijo el chico, Sam lo apretó más fuerte para que llorara y desahogara su dolor, el más que nadie comprendía lo que era perder un amor y ya que Jeff era mucho más sensible se podía imaginar lo que estaba sintiendo.

Sam se quedo abajo con Jeff para calmarlo y Deán se enfrento a su propio niño, había tenido que bañar a Cass el mismo pues el chico estaba lleno de pequeñas heridas en los brazos, que una mala tallada provocaría un sangrado, así que para evitar más dolor se dedico a hacerlo el mismo.

Después del baño lo vistió con la ropa mas cómoda que le había comprado, reviso la herida del brazo que ya estaba cicatrizada y le suplanto la venda por una simple bandita.

- ¿Quieres comer algo cariño? - pregunto mientras lo llevaba de la mano a la cocina, el niño asintió y mientras veía preparar a su padre unos huevos, empezó a recordar lo que ese sujeto (Haziel) le había dicho.

- ¿Tu si eres mi papá? - le pregunto el niño, Deán se quedo helado por la pregunta y se giro todo palidecido para verlo.

- Por supuesto que si cariño, ¿Por qué lo dudas? - le pregunto asustado.

- Es que… ese sujeto de ayer me dijo que no eras mi papá y que me llamo Cass y que él es mi hermano - dijo el niño rápidamente, Deán se quedo blanco otra vez, estaba a punto de darle un paro cardiaco.

- Ese sujeto estaba loco… tu eres mi hijo, te llamas Casey Winchester y definitivamente el no es tu hermano, ¿me escuchaste? - le pregunto enojado y le dio una leve pero dura sacudida que hizo a Cass llorar.

El tiempo se detuvo en la escena y Cass apareció en un edifico de color blanco, un edificio lujoso y frente a él estaba otro chico con la sonrisa mas burlona del mundo.

- Castiel… eres más bonito de lo que me habían dicho, déjame abrazarte hermano –- le dijo el chico y entonces abrazo a Cass quien no entendía nada y se alejo de el.

- ¿Qui..ien eres? ¿co..coomo llegue aqui? - pregunto titubeando, el otro se empezó a reir y le sacudió el cabello con cariño.

- Olvide que no tenias memoria, lo lamento… Soy Nathaniel y somos hermanos. - le dijo.

- Eso es mentira, YO NO TENGO HERMANOS - le grito.

- Tranquilo cariño… mírame - agachándose para estar a la altura de Cass quien miro los penetrantes ojos verdes del otro muchacho - Sabes que no estoy mintiendo, en tu corazón sabes que tengo la razón y que somos hermanos… tu sabes que ese tipo Deán no es más que un pelele, el no es tu padre… ni siquiera se compara a nuestro padre.

Castiel se quedo mirando al sujeto por un segundo y asintió, como si le estuviera lavando el cerebro o algo por el estilo, Nathaniel le paso la mano por una mejilla.

- Ese es mi niño, ahora ve - murmuro y entonces Cass volvió a aparecer en la escena donde estaba, con su padre sacudiéndolo por los hombros.

- Estas mintiendo, eres un mentiroso - le grito en la cara y se zafo del agarre de Deán, el estaba perplejo de lo que estaba pasando.

- Hijo, cálmate

- le pidió Deán e intento abrazarlo pero Cass no se dejaba y estaba soltando patadas al aire.

- DEJAME… SUELTAME… DEJAME MENTIROSO - le gritaba Cass desesperado y enojado, sus gritos hicieron que Sam y Jeff corrieran a ver lo que estaba pasando y encontraron a su hermano forcejeando con el chico.

- ¿Qué está pasando? - pregunto Sam, Deán no le respondió pues seguía tratando de someter al chico para calmarlo pero no podía, entonces Jeff se acerco a Cass y le tomo la cara para que lo mirara.

- Cálmate Cass - dijo el niño, Cass se quedo muy calmado y mirándolo cono si estuviera ido, Jeff sonrió levemente, - Eso es cariño, ahora… vas a calmarte y vas a olvidar todo lo que paso amos aquí, vas a olvidar los últimos 10 minutos… Deán es tu padre y vas a darle un gran abrazo, ahora mismo - exclamo Jeff y parpadeo, Cass también y entonces corrió para abrazar a Deán como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¿Qué le hiciste? - pregunto Sam confundido, ese momento que compartieron Jeff y Cass había sido extraño, era como si hubieran estado conectados y Cass estuviera en un trance.

- Tu ya lo sabes… solo nos hice un favor a todos - dijo el niño enojado.

- ¿Lo hipnotizaste? ¿Con tus poderes? - pregunto Deán enojado y sin soltar al niño del abrazo.

- Si, Damon me enseño a hacerlo hace un tiempo… soy medio vampiro después de todo y no tengo problema con usar mis poderes, mas cuando estás haciendo un trabajo de mierda con ese chico - le grito señalando a Cass y volvió a bajar al sótano.

- Cariño ve a ver un poco la Tv - dijo Deán a Cass y con una palmadita en el trasero lo envió lejos.

- Deán, se que te molesta esto de los poderes de Jeff… pero no es muy bueno regañarlo ahora, ese chico que murió… era su novio, el esta desecho hermano.

- Lo se Sam, lo pude ver en sus ojos y me temía mucho que se tratara de un novio… Dios, pobre Jeff… siempre pierde a los que mas ama.

- Aun nos tiene a nosotros, hem… voy a llevarlo al funeral esta noche, tu quédate a cuidar a Cass y te llamo por si pasa algo. - le dijo Sam

- ¿Estás seguro Sam?

- Si Deán, yo.. yo se como se siente - dijo Sam y se fue para preparar sus cosas, Deán se sentó en el sofá para mirar Tv con Castiel y asegurarse de que el truco de su hermano no le había hecho más daño.

Sam se llevo a Jeff al funeral, el camino fue muy silencioso y después de 30 minutos en el auto llegaron a la residencia, el lugar estaba lleno de flores y había poca gente en el sitio, Jeff se bajo corriendo del auto y entro a la casa para correr a abrazar al padre lloroso de su novio muerto.

- Señor Marshall, lo lamento muchísimo… lo lamento mucho - le decía con lagrimas en los ojos y con todo el dolor de su corazón, el padre del difunto también lo abrazo y dejo caer sus lagrimas sobre su hombro.

- Lo sé Jeff, todos los sentimos hijo… gracias por venir aquí, estoy seguro de que mi Steph… seguramente está feliz de verte aquí - dijo el hombre, girando la cabeza hacia al ataúd que estaba a pocos metros de el, Jeff empezó a llorar sn control y corrió a abrazar el ataúd del muchacho.

- Perdóname, Stephen… debí buscarte más… debí haber estado contigo, perdóname - gritaba sin control, entonces Sam entro al funeral y camino rápido para abrazar a su hermano.

- Chiquito vamos… vamos a sentarnos - le pedía, tratando de alejarlo del ataúd pero Jeff estaba realmente aferrado.

- No Sam, el está muerto por mi culpa - gritaba Jeff, Sam grio su cabeza hacia arriba por un segundo y miro la foto de Stephen sobre el ataúd… no se podía creer lo que estaba mirando, Stephen el novio de su hermano…. No era otro más que el recipiente de Haziel.

Sam se quedo helado y sin saber que hacer para apoyar a su hermano, no entendía lo que había pasado con ese muchacho, como había muerto o algo de eso… solo podía pensar en el dolor de su hermano, fue una suerte que en ese momento llegaran Caroline y su tío Stefan.

- Ho Jeff, ven vamos… vamos cariño, tienes que dejar a los demás despedirse… vamos cariño - le decía Stefan mientras lo jalaba, (claro como vampiro tenía más fuerza para hacerlo que Sam)

- Vamos Sam, tenemos que apoyarlo en este momento - le dijo Caroline, lo tomo de la mano y ambos empezaron a caminar detrás de Jeff y Stefan.

El funeral de Stephen Marshall fue realmente emotivo, su padre había dicho unas palabras alado del ataúd, sus compañeros de trabajo también y luego Jeff también se decidió a hablar pero no pudo hacerlo pues las lagrimas no lo dejaban.

Sam había salido un momento para tomar aire, tanta gente llorando y triste por un muchacho lo hacían sentir mal, entonces tomo su teléfono y llamo a Deán pero no le respondió, solo lo mando a buzon.

- Deán, escúchame no tengo mucho tiempo… El chico que murió, el… él es el recipiente de Haziel, el mismo que vimos matarse por Cass

*** No se si esta bien escrito, la verdad es que no he podido dejar de llorar en todo el dia pero este pedacito de historia va dedicado a una gran mujer, una guerrera de la vida que tuve oportunidad de conocer en algún momento de un concierto... Jenni Rivera una cantante extraordinaria que lamentablemente perdió la vida en un accidente de avión esta mañana... Señora mia, usted me deja una enorme lección de vida, el ser autentico y humilde pero ademas fuerte y luchador en todo lo que se haga... DESCANZA EN PAZ JENNI, ESTARAS SIEMPRE EN MI CORAZON, eres como la madre que siempre quise tener. seras mi ejemplo eterno...**

**Chicos estoy muy emocional en este momento, este capitulo tiene una carga emocional bastante grande en la historia y para mi, espero que me comprendan pues tomare uno o dos días para calmarme.**


	18. El regreso del mal

Pasaron unas horas hasta que Deán se despertó, Cass estaba a su lado en la cama y seguía durmiendo como un angelito, así que Deán se levanto sigilosamente y escucho los mensajes que Sam le había dejado en su teléfono.

_Deán, escúchame no tengo mucho tiempo… El chico que murió, el… él es el recipiente de Haziel, el mismo que vimos matarse por Cass_

_Deán, no me has contestado las llamadas así que espero que estén bien… escucha…. El entierro de Stephen es en unas horas, así que nos quedaremos hasta que eso pase… mira Jeff esta devastado y probablemente lo lleve con Lance, bueno espero llamada, cuídate hermano_

- Mierda - murmuro Deán, no se podía creer lo pequeño que era el mundo ¿Por qué no se escogían a personas criminales o gente que realmente fueran monstruos y merecieran morir?

- Malditos ángeles - volvió a murmurar antes de escuchar los pasos de Cass detrás de él.

- Hola papi - dijo Cass tallándose los ojos y bostezando.

- Hola cariño, ¿Qué tal dormiste? - pregunto cansado aun por el asunto de Haziel, Cass se acerco y lo abrazo.

- Bien, ¿Papi, podemos ir a comer afuera? - pregunto el niño, Deán se quedo perplejo con esa pregunta, en todo el tiempo que ese niño llevaba con ellos, jamás se había atrevido a pedir o a preguntar por algo.

- ¿Por qué quieres comer fuera? Aquí tenemos mucha comida.

- Ya lo sé, pero es que el tío Sam es el que sabe cocinar - dijo el niño muy afligido, Deán sonrió de que su propio amigo, que ahora era su hijo le estuviera diciendo lo pésimo que era para cocinar.

- Si bueno el tío es el bueno para cocinar… pero yo, soy el bueno para hacer esto - dijo Deán con la mano al aire y le empezó a hacer muchas cosquillas.

- Jajajajajajajaja NO, PAPI jajaja NOOOO jajajaja NOOOO ME HARE PIS jajajaja NOOO YAA - decía Cass entre risas, entonces Deán lo cargo y lo arrojo sobre el sofá para hacerle un poco mas de cosquillas.

- Vamos, vete a duchar Cass

- ¿Ducharme? Pero si estoy limpiooooo

- Te acabas de levantar y estas lleno de lagañas… anda Cass, o no saldremos a comer - dijo Deán, fingiendo estar molesto así que Cass puso morros y se fue al cuarto de baño.

Deán se quedo mirando la tele un buen rato hasta que Cass salió de bañarse, vestido con esa camiseta amarilla que lo hacía ver adorable y lo hacía verse mucho más parecido a su verdadera forma.

Deán se llevo al niño a comer hamburguesas en la cafetería de la esquina, Cass estaba realmente feliz, masticando carne como si no hubiera mañana, lo que le hacía verse muy parecido a Deán en todas sus comidas.

Mientras tanto el entierro de Stephen Marshall se llevaba a cabo en un cementerio local, había sido un servicio rápido pues el padre del joven no se sentía muy bien para escuchar la misa completa, así que la caja fue enterrada mientras que todos sus conocidos, le lanzaban flores por su eterno descanso, Jeff lanzo una pulsera que el joven le había regalado y después se abrazo al pecho de Sam quien no pudo evitar acordarse del servicio de Jessica.

**FLASHBACK **

**2005**

Los padres de Jessica estaban devastados, mirando con lagrimas de desolación como el ataúd con los pocos restos que quedaron de su hija se iba uniendo con la tierra, Sam estaba en el otro extremo, apoyado por sus amigos de la universidad pues su hermano no había podido asistir ya que el evento fue privado y solo para conocidos de la familia, pero ahí estaba Sam, consolado por su amiga Becky y su mejor amigo Brady… todos diciendo lo mucho que extrañarían a Jessica y hablando de sus recuerdos con ella.

**Presente**

- ¿Sam? ¿Qué tienes? - le pregunto Jeff, ya más tranquilo del llanto

- Perdona, solo estaba pensando en unas cosas… ¿ya quieres que nos vayamos? - le pregunto a su hermanito quien negó miserablemente.

- Quiero despedirme del señor Marshall y Sam... Voy a regresar a la universidad, no creo poder estar con ustedes, no mientras Cass este de esa forma.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? Esa cabaña también es tuya ahora, tienes que quedarte con nosotros, por lo menos unos días Jeff.

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes?… yo no veo las cosas de la misma manera que ustedes, para mí no está bien que Cass… nuestro amigo, no sea el que era antes… ustedes lo están convirtiendo en algo que no es, en un niño.

- Nosotros no lo convertimos - murmuro Sam

- Lo sé, pero Sam… lo que debieron hacer desde un inicio era buscar la forma de regresarlo a la normalidad, no hacerse a la idea de que se quedara así para siempre - dijo Jeff, se dio la vuelta y se fue con el padre de Stephen.

- Señor, yo… yo solo quiero decirle que si necesita algo, lo que usted quiera… siempre puede llamarme, yo se lo mucho que quería a su hijo y yo… yo bueno también he perdido a mi padre y entiendo el dolor que causa perder esa relación… por favor lo que se le ofrezca ya sabe donde encontrarme-

- Gracias hijo, no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento por haber alejado a mi Stephen cuando me entere de sus preferencias

- Lo sé pero piense en que se reconciliaron a tiempo y usted… usted tuvo a su hijo un poco de tiempo más.

- Si y me hubiera encantado que él se quedara contigo, eres muy bueno cariño y mi Stephen, el no merecía morir de esa forma.

- ¿Disculpe podría… podría decirme que… que le paso? - pregunto Jeff con la voz entre cortada, el padre asintió y empezó a llorar otra vez.

- Estaba… el… el estaba en un almacén de san francisco, su cuerpo… lo apuñalaron en pecho y lo mas… lo más extraño es que la policía me dijo que había rastros de ceniza, en una forma inusual.

- ¿En qué forma?

- Bueno... dicen… dicen que parecían una alas - dijo el hombre, Jeff se quedo pensando y por fin entendió parte de lo que había pasado, abrazo al hombre y se fue con Caroline para que lo llevara a la universidad de regreso, necesitaba encontrar a Delta, su amiga la bruja para que le ayudar a realizar un hechizo.

Mientras tanto Deán continuaba comiendo con Cass en ese restaurante, estaban comiéndose un rico helado de vainilla cuando una mujer se sentó con ellos.

- ¿Te conozco? - pregunto Deán

- No, nunca tuvimos el placer de conocernos… en el infierno - dijo ella con una sonrisa horrible y mostrando sus ojos negros, Cass que estaba a su lado empezó a gritar como loco pues ahora podía ver el verdadero rostro de demonio.

- Escucha mocoso, cierra la boca o matare - dijo la mujer.

- Tu… tu cara - murmuro Cass.

- Escucha maldita perra… déjalo tranquila, estamos en un lugar público y estoy seguro de que a tu jefe no le gustara que hagas un escándalo. - le advirtió Deán, pues esa era la misma razón por la que el no había sacado su arma para dispararle.

- Jajaajaja, ¿estás seguro de eso? - le pregunto, rodando sus ojos hacia todas partes. Deán giro la cabeza y empezó a notar que las escasas personas que había ahí, todas eran demonios.

*** Lizzy muchas gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, tienes mucha razon... muchas gracias por decir todo eso, me conmovio mucho ... ahora el show continua y aquí esta el nuevo cap... se que tal vez muchos se molestaron de que Jeff tomara mas papel que Cass XD pero no se preocupen Cass sigue siendo el protagonista y vienen cosas muy fuertes para el y su relacion con Dean**

**Porfavor Review**


	19. Un rayo de esperanza

- ¿Dime, Deán te ha comido la lengua el gato? - le pregunto la demonio al ver como el Winchester mayor estaba pálido y callado.

- Dejen que se vaya el niño, ustedes me quieren a mi - dijo Deán, ahora todos los demonios en el lugar se empezaron a reír.

- No te queremos a ti Winchester, estas más usado que una ramera… lo queremos a él, al chico… nuestro jefe estará tan contento cuando se entere de que el ángel que lo traiciono, el que lo intento matar, sigue vivo.

- yo…yo no soy un ángel - decía Cass entre lagrimas y muy confundido pues era la segunda persona en días que le decía lo mismo, de pronto todos los demonios se acercaron a Cass.

- Déjenlo - gritaba Deán mientras era sometido por otro par de demonios y observaba como jalaban a Cass lejos de él.

- ¡Papá, papá ayudame! - gritaba Cass, tratando de zafarse del agarre de los demonios, Deán gritaba su nombre haciendo su batalla propio por librarse de los demás.

- Si le hacen daño, los matare a todos…. Lo juro - gritaba Deán pero nadie le hacía caso, los demonios seguían llevándose a Cass hacia la puerta, fue entonces que una luz salió dispara de la mano de Cass y lo libero de los demonios.

Deán se quedo atónito con lo que acababa de ver, Cass pudo lanzar un rayo como los que antes lanzaba para matar demonios, solo que esta vez no fue tan fuerte y solo arrojo a los demonios al suelo.

- Maldito mocoso, creo que romperé esa mano en pedazos - amenazo uno de los demonios y se levanto para tomar a Cass pero el niño volvió a arrojarlo al suelo con otro rayo, luego el mismo Cass cayó de rodillas al suelo y Deán que estaba pasmado a un lado corrió a él.

- Cass, cass - le decía para que lo mirara a los ojos y así comprobar si está bien o no.

- Los mataremos a ambos - volvió a decir el demonio molesto solo que esta vez todos los demás se levantaron para rodearlos, mostrando sus horribles ojos negros que hicieron que Cass empezara a gritar de terror otra vez, Deán se lo abrazo al pecho para que no mirara.

- Oigan, idiotas - dijo alguien desde atrás, los demonios se giraron para ver y se encontraron cara a cara con Nathaniel y su sonrisa traviesa. Todos se pusieron nerviosos.

- Ya íbamos a llevarlo con usted, señorito - dijo el demonio, entre respetuoso pero irónico.

- Me importa un comino lo que ustedes fueran a hacer… ahora lárguense, no los quiero ver más por aquí… regresen al infierno o a donde quieran y denle gracias a su jefe de mi parte - ordeno el chico, los demonios sonrieron de una forma extraña y en un parpadeo desaparecieron.

- Vaya genio que se cargan esos tipos ¿no creen? - pregunto el chico con una sonrisa, Deán se levanto con Cass abrazado a su pecho.

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? - le pregunto Deán molesto y confundido por lo que acababa de pasar, el chico volvió a reírse y se acerco para tocarles la cabeza. Cuando Deán abrió los ojos ya estaba en la cabaña, Sam mirando la escena con horror desde la cama.

- ¿Pero qué..? - se preguntaba Deán sin entender que pasaba, Cass se separo de su pecho y corrió a abrazarse con Sam

- Tío, tío Sam… esas cosas volvieron - decía Cass con lágrimas, Sam lo abrazo sin entender hasta que vio al otro chico entrar caminando por la puerta.

- Me llamo Nathaniel, pero todos me dicen Nate… vine aquí, porque ustedes 3 y yo necesitamos hablar de algo grandioso - aseguro el muchacho con una enorme sonrisa traviesa, los Winchester lo miraban desconfiados y Cass, empezaba a recordar ese sueño donde ese mismo muchacho le había ordenado pelear con Deán… todo era muy extraño para él.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

- ¿Estás bien? - le pregunto Caroline a Jeff cuando ya estaban en el dormitorio de la universidad, Jeff se dejo caer en la cama y se tapo la cara con la almohada por un segundo luego se giro

- Dentro lo que cabe… Caroline, a... a.. Stephen lo mataron los ángeles - dijo Jeff consternado y mirando el techo, Caroline ya se imaginaba que había algo mas en todo ese asunto, así que no se sorprendió de saber que todo era por algo sobrenatural, ella se sentó en la cama y enderezo a Jeff para poder abrazarlo.

- Lo siento mucho… se que ustedes 2 tenían una relación maravillosa y sé que lo vas a extrañar pero él hubiera querido… que fueras feliz - le dijo Caroline, Jeff se quedo reposando su cabeza en el hombro de su mejor amiga unos segundos y sonrió levemente,

- He Caroline, tengo mucha hambre… ¿podrías ir a la tienda a comprarme un cereal? - le pregunto Jeff, Caroline sonrió.

- Claro pero también voy a traerte una sopa o algo, no creas que no me di cuenta que no has comido nada… ahora regreso - saliendo de la habitación.

- Gracias mamá - dijo Jeff con ironía y vio como Caroline se iba caminando, espero unos segundos y el mismo salió corriendo de aquella habitación.

Jeffrey camino hacia el edificio de atrás, entro sigilosamente a una habitación y encontró a la persona que buscaba, escuchando música a todo volumen, en un segundo Jeff tomo a la chica por la espalda y le hizo una llave, ella lo golpeo en el estomago y se zafo de el.

- Auuu… eso duele - se quejo Jeff.

- ¿Jeffrey? - pregunto ella confundida e impresionada de volver a verlo.

- Hola Delta, también me da gusto volver a verte - dijo Jeff aun sobando su vientre, la chica se acerco y se abrazaron muy fuerte.

- Que gusto volver a verte… ¿Cómo estás? - pregunto ella, Jeff se separo del abrazó y se quedo callado un segundo para luego empezar a contarle lo sucedido con Stephen y entonces Jeff le pidió hacer un hechizo, uno para poder verlo otra vez y Delta acepto hacerlo.

- Última oportunidad de arrepentirse - dijo Delta mientras colocaba un circulo de velas en el suelo, alrededor de Jeff

- Quiero hacerlo - murmuro Jeff mientras se acostaba en el suelo, Delta suspiro con fuerza pues ese hechizo iba a ser muy difícil de realizar, requería demasiada fuerza.

- Solo vas a tene minutos, si no… no podre regresarte ¿entiendes Jeff?

- Has el maldito hechizo de una vez. - le dijo Jeff, Delta asintió y empezó a decir el hechizo, en segundos Jeff perdió el conocimiento y para cuando abrió los ojos, estaba enfrente de una luz blanca.

- ¿Stephen? - pregunto Jeff con la voz entre cortada y tratando de divisar a su novio entre la inmensa luz que tenía enfrente, entonces Stephen se materializo mágicamente con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- Hola chiquitín - le dijo el joven, Jeff dio un paso y lo beso con fervor mientras se ponía a llorar otra vez, pero esta vez era de felicidad por tenerlo enfrente otra vez.

- ¿Jeff, por qué haces esto? - pregunto Stephen consternado.

- Tenía que verte Stephen.

- Pero no está bien, mi tiempo ya termino… y aun que no lo creas… yo estoy bien, soy feliz aquí arriba - explicaba Stephen mientras le secaba las lagrimas con los pulgares.

- Lo sé, y me alegro por ti… ¿pero qué voy a hacer yo sin ti? -le pregunto Jeff.

- Vivir… tienes que continuar con la vida Jeff y entender que yo… yo siempre te voy a cuidar desde aquí arriba, siempre vas a ser mi pequeñito… el niño que me salvo de todas las maneras posibles y… al que siempre voy a amar.

- Yo también - murmuro Jeff, Stephen le sonrió tiernamente.

- Claro que no Jeff, tu vas a conocer a alguien… vas a encontrar a alguien mas y tienes que ser feliz con esa persona… es lo que yo quiero

- Stephen, te amo - dijo Jeff en llanto otra vez, el hombre volvió a besarlo y lo apretó fuerte en un abrazo.

- Lo sé y no tenemos mucho tiempo… tienes que regresar a tu cuerpo… pero escucha, el ángel que habitaba en mi cuerpo… se llamaba Haziel y estaba buscando a un niño… Castiel. - explico Stephen, Jeff ya medio se había imaginado la situación así que no se sorprendió.

- Pero Haziel, también fue asesinado… por otro Ángel, llamado Nathaniel, lo vi Jeff… el… el también esta buscando a ese pobre niño, lo tienes que detener… y yo sé cómo - dijo el hombre, Jeff se quedo atento escuchándolo.

Mientras en el mundo real, Caroline había llegado al apartamento y al no haber encontrado a Jeff, lo olfateo y llego corriendo hasta donde estaba el cadáver de su amigo.

- Jeffrey no - grito antes de correr hacia el cadáver, Delta la quiso apartar pero lo único que logro fue que Caroline le golpeara el rostro y la arrojara lejos,

- Aléjate de él, maldita… ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? - preguntaba mientras se le echaba encima para estrangularla, Delta lanzo parte de su poder y arrojo a Caroline contra el otro lado de la habitación.

- No te entrometas, yo voy a traerlo de vuelta - dijo Delta, se arrodillo y dijo el hechizo rápidamente, en segundos Jeff abrió los ojos con un fuerte suspiro.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo… estas de regreso… ¿Cómo te sientes? - le pregunto Delta, Jeff seguía respirando muy fuerte y asintió.

- Lo vi… vi a Stephen… y me dijo lo que tengo que hacer - exclamo Jeff muy decidido y se quedo mirando todo el cuarto, aun estaba algo perdido por el viaje.

***primero que nada les ofrezco una enorme disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, pero veran... tengo preparadas muchas sorpresas para todos, no solo con esta historia... estoy en la actualización de mi blog con diseños y fotografias que estoy modificando, tambien estoy en proceso de creacion de una historia de navidad de una serie de la cual nunca he escrito, quiero agradecerles tambien por todos los Reviews, Lizzy y Little simplemente geniales con su apoyo para mi y Destiel, bueno tu maravillosa historia que ya terminaste... bueno me dejaste muy buen sabor de boca, eres genial y cumplire con tu pedido de traer a Samandriel por aquí mas adelante.**

**Ahora una cosita tal vez mala pero ya nos dirigimos al final definitivo de esta historia, faltan menos de 7 caps de eso estoy seguro jejeje.**

**Porfavor Review**


	20. Nathaniel

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? - le preguntaba Caroline a Jeff al momento de entrar de regreso a su dormitorio, Jeff la ignoro por completo y se puso a guardar un par de cosas en su mochila, Caroline se molesto aun mas y corrió a detenerlo.

- ¿Jeffrey qué demonios estás haciendo? - sujetándolo de las manos y resistiendo a mostrar su cara de vampiro.

- Caroline, dejame - le dijo Jeff y se zafo de su agarre. - Lo tengo que hacer, tengo que ayudar a Castiel.

- ¿Castiel? ¿el que te gustaba? pensé que… también había muerto

- Si yo también pero resulta que no… el está vivo, solo que… ahora tiene 12 en lugar de 32 - explico Jeff con una sonrisa torcida.

- Ok, entiendo… ¿pero tú crees que estuvo bien lo que hiciste? Esa bruja… te pudo matar o te pudiste quedar en el viaje, pudiste morir.

- Si mamá, ya se - lleno de ironía.

- ¡Hablo enserio Jeff!

- Si yo también Caroline, mira… se que estuvo mal pero Stephen me explico las cosas, me dijo que para a salvar a Cass necesitamos recuperar su gracia, y también me dijo donde está.

- Y como estas empacando, me imagino que vas a ir tras la dichosa gracia.

- Correcto, me iré un par de días… no tardare lo prometo Caroline.

- No me hace gracia que arriesgues a si tu vida, eres mitad vampiro pero eres mortal, aun puedes morir Jeff.

- Ya se Caroline, pero estaré bien… además las cosas que tienen la gracia de mi angelito, son las cosas para las que soy experto en asesinar. - dijo Jeff con una sonrisa, Caroline se quedo en blanco pues conocía a la perfección la respuesta… eran vampiros.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña de Rufus, Deán y Sam estaban cara a cara con el nuevo ángel a quien después de unos segundos de haber aparecido, Cass se le fue encima en un abrazo y ahora estaban hablando de quien sabe qué cosa y sonriendo como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

- Oye tu, niño ¿vas a decirnos a que viniste o tengo que patear tu trasero fuera de aquí? - pregunto Deán amenazante y solo porque Cass estaba cerca del sujeto no le disparaba ahi mismo.

- Eres bastante molesto ¿alguien te lo ha dicho? - pregunto el chico fastidiado de la actitud de Deán, luego empujo a Cass hacia la cocina con el pretexto de que le llevara una lata de refresco, cuando la verdad era que no quería que el niño escuchara la conversación.

- Bueno, como se han dado cuenta… soy un ángel y por lo tanto soy el hermano de nuestro angelito aquí presente… vine porque mis planes no salieron como yo quería.

- ¿De qué planes hablas?

- De Haziel, miren…. No lamento que los haya querido matar, porque siendo sincero ustedes son algo irritantes y no me agradan mucho, pero tampoco mande a Haziel aquí para que le hiciera daño a Cass

- ¿Tu mandaste a Haziel? ¿Cómo es posible que un mocoso como tu haya enviado a un sujeto tan abominable como ese? - pregunto Sean incrédulo

- En resumen… Haziel también era mi hermano mayor y yo … yo era algo así como… su consentido, como yo no podía salir del cielo, le pedí de favor que bajara por Cass.

- ¿Y cómo demonios supiste donde estaba Cass? - pregunto Deán molesto de la actitud y el tonito de gallo de corral del chico.

- ¿No eres muy inteligente verdad Deán? Joooo… te lo explico con manzanitas, Yo estaba en el cielo cuando recibí una oración de Cass, imagina mi sorpresa cuando gire mi mirada y descubrí que el pobre de Cas… estaba solo en el purgatorio! - grito el chico molesto, ese comentario le llego mucho a Deán pues sintió que el mocoso lo estaba culpando de todo.

- SI y no hubiera estado ahí si ustedes, malditos desgraciados no lo hubieran dejado solo. - reprocho Deán

- ¿Disculpa escuche bien? Porque no me puedes decir a mí eso, NO A MI… no sabes lo que he tenido que hacer para conseguir que mis otros hermanos perdonen a Cass y lo dejen regresar, no sabes lo que he pasado sin mi Pa… - el chico dejo de gritar y se quedo callado, los hermanos Winchester se miraron el uno al otro intrigados.

- ¿Sin tu qué? - pregunto Deán capcioso

- No te incumbe… como sea, yo desobedecí y escape del cielo por la puerta que Haziel abrió… no tuve más remedio que asesinarlo pues si no, el hubiera seguido viniendo tras de Cass… no se hubiera cansado hasta destruirlo - decía el chico consternado y como si estuviera intentando justificarse a sí mismo. - Entonces busque a Cass e imagina mi sorpresa cuando me doy cuenta de que es un niño… que no tiene memoria, el ya ni siquiera es un ángel y lo peor de todo es que no pude dar con su localización porque a los hermanitos les dio por jugar a la casita. - se quejo.

- espera… espera… espera… si no podías dar con su localización ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? … además si eres un Ángel, ¿Cómo controlaste a los demonios del restaurant hace un rato? - pregunto Deán y le apunto con la pistola, ya que por un segundo había olvidado esos de los demonios, algo que jamás había visto en los poderes de los ángeles.

- ¿Qué demonios? ¿De qué hablas Deán? - pregunto Sam sin entender y escudándose detrás de su hermano.

- Pues nada Sam, que hace un rato tu sobrino y yo estábamos comiendo fuera cuando aparecieron un montón de demonios y este mocoso apareció y todos le besaron el trasero antes de desaparecer… ¿Ahora mocoso dime qué demonios eres? Porque un Ángel no puede hacer eso.

- Jaajaja primero, dame eso - dijo haciendo que la pistola volara de la mano de Deán hacia la suya y tirándola al suelo. - segundo, si soy un Ángel… mira idiota - dijo el chico y entonces mostro sus alas negras, justo como las de Cass.

- Woowww - exclamo un Cass alegre que regresaba de la cocina, dejando caer incluso la lata de refresco al suelo, estaba muy impresionado con las alas que había visto.

- Cass aléjate de el - le dijo Deán

- Ho vamos, no le voy a hacer daño… estoy aquí porque lo voy a ayudar a que regrese a ser lo que era, lo voy a llevar a casa - dijo el chico.

- El esa en casa - le dijo Deán enojado.

- jajaja no me digas, miren… el no es de su propiedad, no pertenece aquí, el pertenece arriba… tiene que estar con nosotros, con su familia.

- Nosotros somos su familia - Deán lo seguía apuntando con el arma y le seguía retando, Nate se empezó a reír pero no de una forma agradable.

- Vale… si tú crees que eres su familia… entonces que soy yo… que soy su propio hijo - dijo el chico irritado, Sam se quedo en blanco al escuchar eso, Cass no entendía nada de lo que estaban diciendo pues no había escuchado toda la conversación completa y Deán se empezó a reír.

- ¿Tu, su hijo? Jajajaja no me hagas reír mocoso, había conocido ángeles manipuladores pero tu vas mas allá de eso. - Deán estaba renuente a creer lo que el chico había dicho, entonces apareció alguien más en la habitación.

- Pero el está diciendo la verdad- dijo la voz, los hermanos se giraron para verlo y descubrieron que se trataba de Crowley

- Hola chicos, cuanto tiempo - dijo antes de sonreír.

*** Les dije que los iba a sorprender con Nathaniel, espero poder terminar esta historia antes de navidad... ya no quedan muchos caps, pero prometo que el final les encantara...**

**Porfavor Review**


	21. El rapto

- Cowley, ¿tú qué demonios estás haciendo aquí bastardo del infierno? - le pregunto Deán molesto

- Grandes negocios chico - le dijo sínicamente y camino hasta donde estaba Cass, que empezó a gritar con pánico por poder ver el rostro verdadero de demonio que tenía el hombre.

- Ushush,. No grites corazón… no es para tanto - le dijo el hombre, Cass tembló y corrió a esconderse detrás de su padre.

- Por dios, lo que tienes de bonito lo tienes de miedoso - dijo el demonio con gracia pero el único que se rio fue Nathaniel.

- Crowley, siempre tan bueno en las bromas jajaja. - le dijo

- Hola Nate, una sorpresa verte por aquí… aun que reconozco que me sorprendió saber que encontraste el premio - señalando a Cass - Y no me lo dijiste, además… mis perros finos me an informado que no dejaste que lo tocaran.

- Bueno… te dije que yo me encargaría de esto cuando lo encontráramos - dijo Nate con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Ustedes 2 se conocen? - pregunto Deán, sin soltar a Cass de su agarre.

- Claro… aquí, Nate… es un chico muy listo… fue a buscarme con la noticia de que nuestro queridísimo Cass estaba de visita en este mundo… otra vez, así que hicimos un trato, una alianza para encontrarlo - dijo Crowley con mucha ironía, Deán le entrego a Cass a Sam para que lo mantuviera alejado.

- Wow, pues que buena pareja son… bastardo numero uno y bastardito numero 2… pues sépanse que ninguno de los dos va a poner un dedo sobre mi chico - les dijo Deán con firmeza, Crowley se empezó a reír.

- No te estoy pidiendo permiso - dijo Crowley, trono los dedos y en segundos aparecieron 4 demonios a su servicio.

- Tómenlo chicos - les ordeno Crowley, los demonios empezaron a caminar hacia los Winchester que para ese punto ya habían empezado a correr.

- ¿Crowley que estás haciendo? Este no era el trato - se quejo Nathaniel, Crowley se volvió a reír y le dio un golpe en la cara que lo lanzo contra el suelo.

- Lo siento niño, pero soy el rey de los cruceros… siempre tengo que ganar algo en el trato y en este… será Cass - dijo Crowley y empezó a caminar tras los Winchester quienes ya estaban corriendo por el bosque.

- Papá, ya no puedo - se quejo Cass cansado y sin aliento por haber corrido de esa forma tan desesperada, Deán rápidamente lo tomo en brazos y continúo corriendo.

- Sammy, corre… están cerca - dijo al ver que los demonios habían tomado su verdadera forma de nubes y los seguían persiguiendo desde el cielo. Entonces apareció Nathaniel enfrente de ellos, Sam intento atacarlo con la espada de Ángel pero Nate lo detuvo.

- Los voy a ayudar, los voy a ayudar… tienen que llevarse a Cass de aquí

- ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? - pregunto Deán.

- Porque todo ha sido mi culpa… yo confié en ese maldito demonio, no debí hacerlo… ahora encontró lo que quiere… anden… váyanse - les grito y entonces los toco para lanzarlos a una especie de portal y desaparecerlos de la escena.

Pronto, las nubes de demonios rodearon a Nathaniel quien no pudo luchar contra ellos y fue capturado.

Los Winchester y Cass terminaron por aparecer en una especie de establo, uno que Deán reconoció como el establo donde había conocido a Castiel por primera vez.

- ¿Dónde estamos? - pregunto Sam

- Es una larga historia… ¿Cass estas bien? - le pregunto al niño quien seguía aferrado a su pecho, pero cuando abrió los ojos se quedo desorientado.

- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Cómo- lleg…amos? - pregunto Cass confundido, Deán se levanto del suelo y ayudo a su hijo a levantarse también.

- Corrimos - mintió Deán. - mira, ve a caminar por allí, seguro que encuentras algo lindo - le dijo Deán a Cass, señalando hacia una especie de pilas de cajas que estaban allí, Cass asintió y empezó a caminar lentamente.

- De acuerdo, ¿Qué demonios paso? - pregunto Deán a Sam quien se encogió de hombros.

- Nathaniel nos salvo, el nos envió aquí - aseguro Sam.

- Si, entiendo esa parte… ¿pero qué demonios le pasa a ese Ángel? Primero trabaja con un demonio, luego nos salva… Y eso de que es hijo de Cass, una total patraña - se quejaba Deán

- Deán... se que no quieres escuchar esto… pero… ¿y si ese chico decía la verdad y es hijo de Cass? - pregunto Sam.

- ¿Estás perdiendo la cabeza Sam?. Castiel no salía con nadie, nos lo hubiera dicho… además… no… ese chico estaba mintiendo, así debe de ser - seguía repitiéndose Dean, aun que en el fondo también tenía la misma duda.

- Es lo que piensas o lo que quieras que sea - dijo Sam y se fue a buscar a Cass para jugar con el.

Mientras en otro sitio, Crowley mantenía atado a Natahaniel en una sala oscura y fría, misma donde se escuchaban los susurros de alguien más, alguien que Nate no podía mirar.

- ¿Quién esta ahi? -pregunto dedilmente por la paliza que los demonios le habían dado.

- Me llamo… sam…andriel… necesito ayuda - tartadumeaba la voz desde lo oscuro, Nate reconoció ese nombre al instante

- Mandri - como le decía en el cielo. - soy yo, Nate.

- ¿Nathaniel? ¿Por qué estas aquí? - le pregunto su hermano preocupado

- Me entere que te trataban como un perro y vine a verte - decía con ironia, entonces llego Crowley y le enterró la espada de Ángel en un costado, no fue profundo pero si lo hizo gritar de dolor.

- Niños… siempre son unos mentirosos, veras mi querido Samandriel, este jovencito maleducado bajo del cielo, mato a su hermano mayor y me busco para encontrar a su papi - explicaba Crowley

- Castiel - murmuro Samandriel consternado y preocupado.

- SI Castiel, pero tranquilo que esta fuera de mi alcance… todo gracias a que este niñito, lo escondió y ahora me va a decir donde esta.

- Nunca - le grito Nathaniel, Crowley le saco la espada y se la clavo en otro punto del cuerpo, haciéndolo gritar de nuevo

- Sigue diciendo eso pero voy a llevarte tan alto que no querrás bajar. - amenazo Crowley, saco la espada y volvió a clavarla e otro sitio del cuerpo de Nathaniel, cosa que seguiría haciendo durante todo el dia.

***Nos acercamos al final¡ si se estan preguntando que pasa con eso del hijo de Cass, bueno lo sabran mas adelante... este capitulo dedicado a Dessiel porque me pidio a Samandriel dentro de esto... espero que les guste**

**Porfavor Review**


	22. Nuestro campeon

El día continuo normal para los Winchester, se mantuvieron ocultos en ese lugar hasta tener noticas de Nathaniel o un buen plan pero ni una ni otra cosa paso.

- ¿Quieres que vaya a conseguir comida? - pregunto Sam a Dean quien negó con la cabeza.

- Cass y yo acabábamos de comer cuando nos llevaron a la cabaña… míralo, está durmiendo tan profundo que seguramente no sea ha dado cuenta de lo que está pasando. - dijo Deán, acariciando la espalda del niño que dormía en el suelo junto a él.

- ¿Y qué está pasando Deán? - le pregunto Sam, Deán suspiro y se puso a pensar en eso mismo… ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando ahora? ¿Acaso nunca iban a tener ni 5 minutos libres?

- Crowley… esta buscándonos… si encuentra a Cass… - Deán no podía ni decir las palabras.

- No le va a pasar nada… nosotros vamos a encargarnos de cuidarlo Deán - exclamo Sam, Deán suspiro con fuerza y se acostó en el suelo para intentar dormir un poco pero pronto el celular de Sam empezó a sonar.

- ¿hola quien habla? - pregunto Sam - ¿Caroline Forbes? ¿De dónde tienes mi número? No… si… ¿está contigo? ¿Qué le paso? En… en un granero de oiwa… si, espera… - entonces la llamda se corto.

- ¿Ahora qué pasa? - pregunto Deán rendido y cansado, Sam se encogió de hombros.

- No se, ella dijo algo de Jeff pero no le entendí muy bien, esa chica habla muy rápido - exclamo Sam, unos segundos después la puerta del granero de abrió y Caroline entro con Jeff herido y apoyado en sus hombros.

- Jeffrey - murmuro Sam antes de saltar como un león sobre su hermano menor y ayudarlo a caminar.

- ¿Qué le paso? - preguntó Deán a Caroline al ver el montón de moretones que tenia su hermano en el rostro y la sangre que caía de sus labios.

- Estoy bien, son solo rasguños - murmuro Jeff con pesar y jadeando aire pues realmente le dolían las costillas.

- Estas muy golpeado, estos no son solo rasguños… ¿Qué demonios te paso? - pregunto Deán molesto.

- Fue a un club de pelea de vampiros - murmuro Caroline.

- ¿Qué cosa? - pregunto Deán incrédulo a lo que acaba de escuchar, Jeff miro a Caroline con odio por ser una chismosa.

- Era importante - murmuro Jeff, en un segundo Deán lo estaba zarandeando muy fuerte

- ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que te maten? - preguntaba Deán, estaba al borde de golpearlo cuando Sam lo separo.

- Esta herido Deán, hay que curarlo y luego ya lo regañas - dijo Sam

- No hace falta, Caroline ya me dio de su sangre… solo necesito descansar y me curare - murmuro Jeff, entonces Sam asintió y lo arrastro de una oreja hasta poder sentarlo sobre un montículo de paja, Jeff estaba todo rojo de que lo trataran de esa forma en presencia de Caroline, de una chica.

- Bien, entonces… comienza a explicar - le pidió Sam muy serio, Jeff se mordió los labios para limpiarse la sangre que tenia ahí y miro hacia todas partes primero, incluso Caroline asintió con la cabeza para que digiera el porque.

- Pff… era importante por esto - dijo al sacar un colgante brilloso de su bolsillo.

- ¿una lámpara? - pregunto Deán incrédulo, Jeff lo miro estupefacto.

- No seas idiota Deán… esta no es una lámpara… es la gracia de Cass - le grito Jeff, Dean se quedo helado.

- Primero que nada a mi no me hables de ese modo… segundo ¿Qué dices?

- Es la gracia de Cass…. La tenían unos vampiros así que fui, les patee el trasero y la recupere… ahora podemos regresarlo a su forma normal.

- espera… espera…. ¿seguro que es su gracia? - pregunto Deán, Jeff rodo los ojos.

- SI, sí que lo es - aseguro Jeff. - ahora, ¿dónde está? Necesitamos ponérsela - dijo Jeff.

- No, no… no le vas a poner nada a Cass, no hasta que estemos seguros - dijo Deán, Jeff volvió a rodar los ojos y con pesar se levanto de su asiento,

- Deán, entiéndelo… el no es tu hijo, no es un niño… es un ángel y es nuestro amigo… esto es lo correcto - aseguro Jeff, Deán dio un bufido de que su hermano menor fuera tan filosófico con el asunto.

- No, no es lo correcto… lo correcto es que esté con nosotros, que podemos protegerlo - dijo Dean,

- No, lo correcto es que el se pueda proteger solo - grito Jeff, Deán se acerco peligrosamente y se miraron con ira y rabia al mismo tiempo, cada uno buscando lo mejor para Cass y para si mismo.

- Deán, Jeff tiene razón - dijo Sam desde atrás.

- ¿Qué dices, Sam? - pregunto Dean incrédulo.

- Tiene razón Dean,… Cass se tiene que recuperar, necesita encontrar a Nathaniel… si es su hijo y trabaja y esta trabajando con Crowley, le tiene que ayudar… es lo correcto Deán - dijo Sam, Deán negó con la cabeza y se fue hacia donde estaba Cass.

- Dale tiempo, lo entenderá - dijo Sam a Jeff quien asintió y regreso para despedir a Caroline del granero.

Deán paso el resto de la noche velando el sueño de Cass, ese precioso niño que llego a su vida en el momento que casi se daba por vencido, en el momento que se sentía mas culpable por haber dejado a Castiel en el purgatorio, había sido una esperanza en su camino y aun que sabia que Jeff tenía razón, no le iba a ser nada sencillo decirle adiós a ese niño, a vivir con el y a ser un verdadero padre.

A la mañana siguiente Dean se reunió con Jeff y Sam en la salida del granero, ya había pensado las cosas y ahora lo único que le interesaba era el bien de Cass.

- Tienen que ponerle la gracia - le dijo a Jeff que se quedo estupefacto.

- ¿enserio? - le pregunto, Deán asintió con una mueca de disgusto pues aun no le hacía gracia la idea de perder al chico.

- Bueno… pero tienes que saber que saber algo… algo que Anna me dijo hace años - murmuro Jeff

- ¿Qué cosa? - pregunto Deán.

- ¿Recuerdan cuando Anna recupero su gracia y estallo? Bueno ella recupero su cuerpo por el favor de otro ángel pero… si no queremos que a Cass le pase lo mismo con su recipiente, entonces tenemos que romper su lazo humano… la razón por la que se mantiene humano… y creo que esa serias tu Deán - aseguro Jeff.

- ¿Yo porque? - pregunto,

- El piensa que eres su padre… eres el lazo humano que lo mantiene unido a creer que es uno de nosotros… tienes que romper ese lazo.

- ¿cómo? - pregunto Deán

- Tienes que decirle la verdad, Cass necesita saber la verdad - dijo Jeff.

- ¿La verdad de qué? - pregunto el pequeño Cass, qué iba saliendo también.

- Nada cariño - mintió Deán, Jeff lo miro frio.

- Tienes que decírselo, es ahora o nunca - le dijo Jeff, Deán se giro a Sam por apoyo pero el también le indico con la mirada que debía decir la verdad.

- Ven… necesitamos hablar - dijo Deán rendido y tomo a Cass de la mano para volver a entrar al granero

- ¿hice algo malo papito?. - pregunto Cass.

- No, claro que no… tu solo… ven siéntate aquí - dijo Deán, se sentó en la paja y se lo sentó sobre su regazo, Cass lo miro con sus hermosos ojos y eso hizo a Deán querer morirse por lo que iba a hacer pero era necesario,

- Cariño, lo primero que tengo que decirte… es que te quiero mucho… no tienes idea de cuánto… y por eso tengo… tengo que decirte… que… que yo no soy tu papá - dijo Deán con una lagrima corriendo por su mejilla, Cass lo miro muy atento y también empezó a llorar.

- Papito.. no me digas mentiras, no - dijo Cass

- Daria todo por no tener que decirte esto… pero quiero protegerte, necesitas recuperar algo que perdiste y para eso necesitas saber la verdad… no soy tu papá, entiéndelo - dijo Deán, tratando de sonar serio para que el lazo se rompiera de forma correcta, el chico empezó a llorar y entonces alzo su mano y le lanzo un rayo a Deán, lanzándolo lejos de el.

- Mentiroso - le grito Cass, en eso llegaron Jeff y Sam para ayudar pero también empezó a lanzarles rayos, uno de ellos derribo a Sam y fue solo Jeff quien logro correr hacia el.

- Cass, detente - le grito Jeff, el niño se giro a verlo con odio y lagrimas en los ojos, volvió a lanzarle un rayo que Jeff esquivo y logro sujetarlo por el cuello.

- Jeff, no lo lastimes - le grito Deán.

Jeff saco el frasco de la gracia, lo destapo y la energía entro por la nariz y los ojos de Cas, quien se ilumino por completo y empezó a gritar, en medio de una enorme luz blanca que arrojo a Jeff lejos de él.

La luz desapareció, y entonces Castiel (con su verdadera forma de humano adulto) apareció completamente desnudo y con sus alas negras.

- Hola chicos - dijo desorientado y cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

*** No escribi la parte de Jeff en el club de vampiros porque no me parecio relevante, el obvio tiene poderes y siempre ganara XD como sea quise ir directo a la parte buena de su ciclo en esta historia que fue lo de la gracia de Cass... todo tendre explicacion en el proximo cap, la amnesia, el cuerpo, etc. Ademas el asunto de Nathaniel, yo creo que habra a lo mucho 2 caps mas espero que les guste**

**Porfavor Review**


	23. Padre e hijo

Castiel continuaba inconsciente, se sentía en paz, en un lugar lleno de luz pero aun asi podía escuchar los susurros de alguien a su alrededor

- Te dije que lo matarías - decía la voz de Dean a Jeff.

- No, yo te dije que te apuraras a decirle la verdad… seguramente no lo hiciste bien, esto es tu culpa - le decía Jeff

- Maldito mocoso te voy a … - le amenazaba Dean, cuando Cass poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y mirando que alguien lo había cubierto con su gabardina pero aun continuaba desnudo.

- Sam, Dean, Jeff ¿Dónde… que paso? - pregunto desorientado.

- ¿enserio no lo recuerdas? - pregunto Jeff, Cass se quedo pensando y todos los recuerdos de el siendo niño le vinieron de golpe a la mente.

- Ha, ya recuerdo… era un niño… vivi con ustedes y…

- SI, si ya nos sabemos la película - dijo Dean, claramente estaba molesto por alguna razón que nadie podía comprender, solo él.

Cass se levanto y se coloco la gabardina de forma rápida para que ninguno de los otros chicos viera su cuerpo desnudo, Deán le había repetido en muchas ocasiones que era indebido y aun sentía la necesidad de obedecerlo.

- ¿Cass estas bien? - pregunto Sam, Cass asintió y se giro para ver a los chicos.

- Estoy bien… solo un poco… desconcertado

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto Jeff, aun que estaba realmente seguro de la respuesta de su querido amigo.

- Deán… fuiste mi padre, siempre supe que teníamos una conexión mas profunda los 2, pero esto… me tiene sorprendido - dijo Cass, Deán se sonrojo y rio en voz baja,

- SI, bueno… me alegra ver que no hice un trabajo contigo hijo - dijo Deán con ironía, Cass se acerco y lo abrazo.

- Gracias por cuidar de mi - le dijo, Deán hubiera rechazado el abrazo en otra situación pero dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro del ángel y subió sus manos hasta su espalda.

- Por nada amigo - murmuro con una sonrisa.

- Tío Sam gracias a ti también, tu comida es… es mala pero al menos lo intentaste y Jeff…. Gracias por no rendirte conmigo - dijo el ángel a los otros chicos Sam solo asintió con una risa y Jeff bueno el corrió a abrazar a Cass también.

- Sabes que nunca me rendiría contigo, siempre voy a cuidar de ti Castiel… siempre vas a ser mi mejor amigo - dijo Jeff resignado, antes hubiera querido otro tipo de relación con ese hombre pero ahora ya no.

- Lo sé, aun así gracias - volvió a repetir Cass, Jeff asintió y se separo del abrazo, entonces Cass empezó a ver hacia arriba como tratando de irse pero Deán le dio un tirón de oreja muy fuerte,

- Oye… oye, no te vayas todavía caballerito… necesitamos hablar de una cosita - le dijo, todos rieron de que siguiera tratando a Cass como a un niño pero la verdad es que para Sean iba a ser difícil deshacerse de la idea del pequeño Casey.

- Todavía tienes que explicarnos algo… Nathaniel - dijo Deán, Cass se puso blanco al escuchar el nombre y recién recordó el asunto, entonces asintió y se sentó sobre un montículo de paja, que lo hizo entender en donde estaba.

- Gracioso, aquí fue donde nos conocimos - exclamo Cass, Deán asintió recordando la gran escena del todo poderoso ángel del señor.

- Si… aquí nos vimos por primera vez pero eso no importa ya… ¿Quién es Nathaniel? - volvió a preguntar Deán.

- Es… Es mi hijo - murmuro Cass, todos se quedaron en Shock

- ¿Co…como? - titubeo Sam

- Fue hace mucho, verán en realidad Nathaniel y yo somos hermanos, somos hijos de dios… yo nací de la gracia de dios y como a todo Ángel, se me encomendó cuidar a un humano… se llamaba Demian, fue un niño que murió durante la influenza que provoco la peste en el apocalipsis… yo… yo me sentí culpable de su muerte y cuando… cuando me convertí en dios, en esos 5 minutos pude usar mis poderes para tomar el alma humana de Demian y transformarlo en un Ángel.

- ¿los humanos se pueden convertir en ángeles? - pregunto Jeff expectante.

- No… no pueden, solo los mas destacables pero es uno entre millones… como sea, yo cree a Nathaniel y desde entonces él me considera…. Como su padre. - explico Cass, Deán suspiro por alivio de que su amigo no tuviera nada que ver con alguna mujer Ángel u otra cosa pero además estaba muy sorprendido.

- Entonces Cass. Tienes que ser un buen padre… tienes que saber que… Crowley se llevo a Nathaniel, probablemente lo esté matando para llegar a ti. - dijo Deán.

- Lo sé, puedo sentir el miedo de Nate… necesito irme - murmuro Cass con pesar, lo que le dejaba muy claro a Deán lo que iba a hacer.

- Y no vas a volver con nosotros ¿verdad? - aseguro, Cass negó con la cabeza.

- No por un tiempo, ahora que Nate esta aquí abajo… me necesita, necesito ayudarlo a adaptarse - aseguro Cass.

- Necesitas ser su padre - agrego Deán, Cass asintió. - Bueno, ve por el chico… recuerda lo que te enseñe, hazme sentir orgulloso - dijo Deán, Cass asintió nuevamente pero esta vez sonrió con mucha seguridad.

- Claro que si padre… voy a ser el mejor padre para Nate y tal vez aprendí una o dos cosas de ti Deán… nos vemos chicos - dijo Cass y desapareció en el aire, Dean se quedo sonriendo aun que realmente estaba destrozado por dentro, iba a extrañar a su niño pero sabía que había hecho lo correcto y que el estaría bien y quien sabe… a lo mejor en un tiempo el fuera a tener su propio bebe.

Cass siguió el miedo de Nate y llego hasta un almacén abandonado, tuvo que matar a un par de demonios para finalmente llegar a la bodega donde estaba su chico, desangrándose, herido y atado a una horrible silla de madera.

- Nate - murmuro Cass mientras corría hacia el, su niño claro que lo vo y su mirada ensangrentada se lleno de alegría en un minuto.

- Castiel, pa -dijo Nate

- Tranquilo, tranquilo… te voy a sacar de aquí - decía Cass mientras lo destaba entonces apareció Crowley, aplaudiendo muy fuerte.

- Bravo, el angelote recupero su cuerpo y dejo de ser un bebe llorón - dijo el demonio con ironía, Cass se grio a verlo y camino hacia el.

- Crowley, deja ir a Nate - dijo entre dientes

- Hum… déjame pensar…. No quiero - dijo Crowley, extendió su mano y lanzo a Cass por la ventana, haciéndolo caer 3 pisos abajo, entre vidrios y basura del sitio. Cass se levanto y en un segundo volvió a aparecer en la habitación, le lanzo un rayo a Crowley y lo lanzo contra un montón de vidrios que se le clavaron por todas partes.

- Voy a matarte, maldito Ángel - dijo Crowley, su recipiente estaba todo apuñalado y desgarrado ol que lo hacía enfurecer.

- No lo creo - dijo Cass y mostro sus alas, empezando a brillar por todas partes.

- Estas de broma… no puedes tener tanto poder - dijo Crowley.

- ¿Quieres arriesgarte?

- Arggg… voy a regresar por ti - murmuro Crowley, entonces cass le lanzo un montón de rayos pero ninguno funciono pues el demonio ya se había ido.

- Buena suerte con eso, te voy a estar esperando - grito al techa, pues sabía que Crowley podía escucharlo muy bien, Cass regreso y finalmente logro desatar a Nathaniel de la silla, el chico estaba muy débil pero ni así dejo de abrazarse muy fuerte a Cass.

- Que bueno que estas bien. - le dijo Nate.

- tranquilo, estoy contigo… iremos a casa - dijo Cass entonces escucho quejidos a metros de distancia, camino y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Samandriel.

- Que bueno verte hermano - le dijo Samandriel, tosiendo sangre. Cass lo soltó y después lo curo, igual que hizo con Nate…. Luego los 3 salieron de ahí y se reunieron en la orilla de un rio de colorado.

- ¿estás seguro que no quieres quedarte con nosotros? - pregunto Cass a Samandriel que negó con la cabeza.

- Tengo que regresar al cielo Cass… deben de estar preocupados y tengo trabajo que hacer - dijo el chico, se abrazo a Cass y lo miro con una sonrisa tierna.

- Cuidense - le dijo antes de desaparecer, Cass se quedo mirando hacia el cielo unos segundos y luego camino directo a Nate que estaba sentado en la orilla del rio

- ¿Estas bien? - le pregunto al chico que asintió miserablemente.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora papá? En el cielo no te quieren y yo… mate a Haziel, me uní a un demonio y si regreso me van a castigar severamente o me van matar - decía Nate consternado.

- No vamos a volver - dijo Cass en medio de un suspiro, Nate se giro a verlo estupefacto. - nos vamos a quedar aquí abajo, vamos a ser una familia… yo voy a cuidar de ti - le dijo Cass y se lo abrazo al pecho, así permanecieron hasta la puesta de sol.

- ¿Dónde vamos a vivir? - pregunto Nate, estaba feliz de que por fin estaría con su padre en su hogar, en la tierra.

- Tengo varios lugares - dijo Cass con una sonrisita. - Eso me recuerda que es hora de irnos, porque tu jovencito… vas a estar… castigado - dijo Cass poniéndose de pie, Nate volvió a verlo estupefacto.

- ¿por qué? - pregunto indignado.

- 3 palabras… escape… haziel… demonio - dijo Cass, en numerando con los dedos, Nate suspiro con resignación.

- ¿cuánto tiempo? - preguntó, Cass sonrió otra vez y lo levanto del brazo.

- Ho no, no solo va a ser eso… ya verás lo que pasa con los angelitos que han sido malos…. Digamos que no estaras sentándote en mucho tiempo - dijo Cass con ironía y una enorme sonrisa, Nate estaba horrorizado y se llevo las manos al trasero pues entendía muy bien de que castigo se refiera Cass.

- Papaaaaaaa - se quejo Nate con un pucherito, Cass sonrió y se lo llevo, pensando en que lo único seguro era que iba a ser muy feliz con Nate y que iba a ser toda una aventura el ser padre y todo gracias a los consejos de Dean,

**FIN**

***Espero que les halla gustado esta historia aun que sea una 4ta parte de lo que yo disfrute escibirla, veran esto es muy especial para mi pues adoro mucho a Cass y me encanta escribir sobre el, gracias por romper mi record de reviews, esta historia es la mas leida de todas las que he escrito lo que significa que hice algo bien XD esta dedicada completamente a todos los fans de Cass y el DESTIEL, en especial a mis amigas Lizzy, Little y Dessiel gracias chicas por todo su apoyo.**

**No prometo nada pero tal vez halla un Spin off después =D**

**Aprovecho para desearles un feliz 2013, que todos sus sueños e ilusiones se hagan realidad y que cada dia estemos mas agradecidos de poder vivir, muchas gracias por haber estado este 2012 conmigo y prometo que este nuevo año sera mejor.**

**PORFAVOR REVIEW**

**GRACIAS POR LEER TODA LA HISTORIA**


End file.
